Fables
by AnonymousWords
Summary: Piper has it all, until Alex comes crashing back in her life in the most unpredictable of ways.
1. Chapter 1

It started out as one of those rare autumn days where the sun filters through the trees full of reds and yellows casting shadows on the pavement below. The airs was crisp enough for a pullover yet warm enough to go without as well. Central Park was bustling with early morning joggers, business men with their newspaper and coffee, and Piper Chapman wrapped in a tight embrace with her husband of only a year.

It was a normal day.

Piper pulled away from Larry first. This was always the case never the other way around. Hand and hand they strolled to the edge of the park where Larry gave her a quick peck before disappearing into the back of a taxi. Piper waved him off before heading in the opposite direction towards the book store she owned with best friend, Polly.

Together, they brought the shop four years earlier and originally started off in a dismal location in a not so appealing part of the city. After landing several high-profile authors for exclusive book signings or readings they were able to relocate to a more prominent area in a larger building. Polly may have put up the initial capital, but Pipers charisma along with her honest blue eyes and winning smile had secured the kind of clientele they needed to succeed. The word of a quick tongued ruthless woman, willing to steal business from her own mother if necessary, spread like wildfire throughout New York's elite business owners. Being donned such a horrific title may have bothered any other person, not Piper. She used it as fuel and continued to land best-selling authors before the competition even knew what hit them.

She linked her ear bud around one ear letting the other hang off to the side as she browsed her playlist. The barista immediately recognized Piper when she walked in; she raised a finger with a smile to let Piper know her order would be up shortly. Back on the street, Piper moved along with the morning rush of the city humming and strumming her fingers against the drinks. From the outside looking in this life – the perfect husband, successful business, along with such a feeble routine may easily be considered mundane. Boring. For Piper, after years of 'traveling' this was everything she could wish for.

Rounding the corner she found Polly cursing at the gate to the stores entrance. She laughed to herself, receiving a nasty glare from her companion.

"Why are you always the last one here? For once I'd like to see you fight with these damn things." Polly spat as she finally won the battle against the gate. Piper let out a loud snort.

"For _once_ I'd like to see you buy the coffee." She shrugged. "We can only hope, I suppose."

"You're a riot." Polly countered snatching the coffee from her.

* * *

><p>It was only an hour into the work day and Polly was already in the middle of a heated phone conversation. Piper successfully tuned her out until she hung up and beamed up at her business partner.<p>

"I hope you brought your A game today, P." Piper arches an eyebrow, waiting for Polly to undoubtedly throw a wrench in her perfect morning. "I just landed a meeting with that new author I told y'about. You know the felon turned author?" Confused, Piper shakes her head. Polly rummages through the mound of paper work atop her desk. "Shit, I can't find the pitch. She wrote a story about her time in prison and the women she met while there. Supposedly, there is already talk of turning it into a film or television series. Not exactly my forte but this could bring some publicity our way, which is always good. She has agreed to grant an exclusive excerpt reading followed by a book signing to one New York store of her choosing."

"What's her name?" Piper inquires already dreading the meeting she will be attending solo. Nothing about convincing an ex-con to grant her an exclusive sounds interesting. First times authors were not only risky they tended to have a god complex after just being published.

"I don't remember. I have it all written somewhere." She continues throwing papers off her desk. "Her managers' name is Mel that's who I've corresponded with." Polly throws her hands up in defeat. "Fuck, I just had it. The meetings at noon, I will find it by then."

"Polly, why don't you go this time? It's not like she will be a repeat client, unless she plans on going back to prison. Part two." Piper chuckles at her own joke. Polly doesn't find the humor.

"Remember the last time I tried to persuade a client?" Both women cringe as they think back to the meeting that ended with them _wearing_ their meal, rather than eating it. "Besides, I figure she will relate to you better."

"Why, because I've spent so much time in a women's prison?" Piper sneers sarcastically.

"No. She was a drug dealer. We both know you carry a soft spot for drug peddling women." Polly's tone is nonchalant, not realizing her comment has resurfaced a million demons. Piper grits her teeth, gathers her things and without a word abruptly leaves the office. Knowing she has stuck her foot in her mouth Polly is at her heels before she reaches the exterior doors. "Piper, c'mon, shit I didn't mean it that way." Piper doesn't turn around she waves her hand dismissing the empty apology.

"It's fine. I'm not dressed for a client meeting. I have to stop off at the apartment. E-mail me the address and details when you find them."

* * *

><p>Polly had quickly emailed the location and time of the meeting but failed to include the information Piper asked for. Either she had yet to find the details or had simply neglected to forward them along. Piper was grateful the meeting was at a publishing house she often frequented due to her large clientele. The receptionist directed her to the seventh floor after simply giving her the name, Mel. She was lucky the receptionist was familiar with her and didn't ask too many questions.<p>

Piper arrived at the waiting area fifteen minutes early where she was greeted with a warm smile from a brunette who informed her Ms. Cartwright would be right with her. Was Cartwright the author's name or the managers? Piper felt incredibly unprepared and nervously began shaking her right leg. All of her text and phone calls to Polly were going unanswered. How could she possibly have a successful meeting if she didn't even have the vital information she needed?

The clock read five till when her phone began to buzz with the saving grace. She fumbled nearly dropping the phone she was so full of relief.

**Polly:**

_**Orange is the New Black: My Year in a Women's Prison by A.V.**_

Piper scoffed to herself at the lack of a full name. Initials were a new thing for authors attempting to be mysterious. To pass time she began inventing ridiculous names to fit the initials. Before long she arrived at the name she had avoided for years. All at once the pieces fell into place.

'_She was a drug dealer.'_

_A.V._

_Alex Vause._

_Fuck._

Piper was at her feet ready to make an escape when the office door swung open. A petite blonde who looked like she belonged on the cover of a magazine flashed a warm smile. "Hello, Ms.-" She looked down at the file in her hand. "Ms. Chapman, we are ready for you now."

Pipers' heart was threatening to beat right out of her chest at the mere thought of Alex on the other side of the door. Her feet stayed cemented in place as she tried to rationalize with herself. There were probably plenty of drug dealing women with the initials A.V. right? Alex wouldn't write a memoir, especially about _prison_. No, it was all just her mind playing tricks on her.

She shakes off her brief lapse in judgment and returns the blondes smile. Inches from the threshold she watches the woman turn to someone behind the partition. Piper notices the woman's eyes glint as she whispers something Piper can't make out.

The moment the raspy chuckle reaches Pipers ears her heart misses a beat.

It _was_ her.

All sense out the window Piper bolts through the reception area out the double glass doors frantically begins pressing the elevator button. As soon as the doors open she lunges inside desperate to escape. She is too late. Seconds before the doors shut a hand sends them bouncing back open.

There she stands - Alex Vause in all her glory, wearing her trademark sly smirk.

"Is this a bad time to say hi?"

Today started out a normal day.

**Authors Note: **Not sure how I feel about this one yet. Let me know what you think, constructive criticism or suggestion welcome. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Pipers' heart is in her throat, painfully constricting her airways. She backs herself into the furthest corner of the elevator praying that at any moment she will wake from this nightmare or dare she say it - _dream_. Her eyes might be squeezed shut but she can feel Alex. Her presence is sending shivers up Pipers spine breaking the illusion that she has surrounded herself with for eight long years.

Alex on the other hand stands tall in the hallway, arms crossed taking in her counterpart with pure amusement. She is not the least bit unhinged like the woman cowering across from her. Just as the elevator doors begin to close Alex slides in taking the corner opposite Piper. The silence is deafening. Piper is almost thankful when Alex finally speaks.

"You look good, kid. I see the last few years have been good to you." Piper doesn't move. Alex doesn't expect her to. Instead she begins combing through the folder containing Pipers business background. "Fables." Piper can _hear_ her condescending smile as she reads the name to her bookstore. "Creative, I'll give you th-" She is interrupted by the elevator doors opening to a group of innocent bystanders. Piper starts towards the opening, not caring what floor she is on, Alex blocks the gap stopping both her and their intruders. "Sorry, technical difficulty. The next lift should be up any second." Alex holds the close door key until the doors close on the group sharing awkward glances. With one swipe Alex ignites the button to every floor buying time.

Piper retreats back to her corner realizing there is no possible scenario where she gets away unscathed from this unlikely turn of events. She burns her eyes into the top of Alex's skull watching her flip through a file full of Pipers history. She feels exposed, self-conscious, fucking pissed off.

"Where was I? Oh right, Fables, co-owned by Piper Chapman and Polly Harper." She momentarily locks eyes with Piper. "How is Holly-hobby these days? Well I hope." Piper can feel her skin burning as the brunette continues reading from the file word for word in her oh so superior tone. At every floor Alex mumbles out some in cohesive excuse to those waiting to board the elevator holding down the button closing the doors before they can protest. They are between the ninth and tenth floor before Piper finally loses it.

"_Stop_! Just fucking stop." Alex slinks into the corner, her eyes dancing with pleasure at how infuriated Piper suddenly is. "How about instead of delving into my business we talk about you? Why don't you tell me about your fucking time in prison, Alex?" The doors open just as Piper barks the last sentence. This time Alex doesn't bother making an excuse. Not wanting to impose on the scene unfolding, the bystanders wisely decide to wait on the next car. Alex watches the doors close before she responds.

"Why would you buy a fucking bookstore?"

"It was a good fucking investment. Why the fuck would you write a book about prison?"

They're within inches of each other, eyes locked, neither wanting to back down or be the first to answer. When the elevator doors open at the seventh floor there is no one waiting to board. Alex breaks away from Piper and blocks the doors from closing half in the hall, half in the lift.

"Come on this is ridiculous. Let's talk in my office, I will tell you anything you want to know, Pipes." The second the nickname crosses her lips Piper almost forgets the past eight years.

_Almost._

"No. Fuck you. I don't want to talk, you set me up." Immediately, Alex loses her calm collected demeanor.

"What the fuck are you talking about? How did I set you up?"

"You arranged this meeting knowing full well I had no way of knowing it was you. If I knew A.V. were you I certainly wouldn't be here." Alex lets out a wicked laugh that pierces through Piper.

"Wow. Nice. I didn't know it was you, Piper. Mel set this up only hours ago. I had no idea it was you until you bolted from my office and she handed me your file, and fuck _you_ for thinking I would ambush you. You're not that fucking special you egotistical asshole."

Its silent for a long time before Piper takes a step in the hallway. Alex begins towards her office expecting Piper to follow in suit. Instead before Alex can stop her she is back on the elevator.

"Fuck you, Alex." The doors close.

* * *

><p>Piper doesn't call Polly or Larry, she doesn't go back to Fables, she doesn't want to be bothered with anyone or anything. She stops at a liquor store on the way and buys a cheap bottle of wine before returning to the apartment she shares with Larry. She is relieved to find the place empty. Larry had not written a successful article in months. Piper had tried to reassure him but her supportive wife façade had begun to waver in the last few weeks. He sensed the change and had recently taken to staying late at the office in hopes of a muse. For the first time she doesn't resent her husband for his failed career, she welcomes the peace and quiet.<p>

She soaks in the tub until the water turns cold swigging straight from the bottle of wine. It is still daylight when she curls under the covers drunk from the wine and emotionally drained from the day.

It is late into the night when the front door slamming wakes her followed by Larry hysterically calling out for her.

"Larry, Jesus, calm down. What's wrong?" Possibly still drunk she stumbles out of the room.

"Where have you been? I've been calling you. I called Fables and Polly said you had a meeting you never came back from." His voice comes out more like a whine than anything else. He starts towards her, arms extended. Piper forces a smile and sidesteps the embrace.

"I'm fine Larry." She doesn't want to lie; she also doesn't want to tell him the truth.

"Well, where were you? Are you drunk?" Sometimes she really hates how comforting, borderline smothering, Larry can be.

"The meeting…it didn't go as well as Polly would have hoped. I didn't feel like facing her."

"So you got drunk as an alternative?"

"For fucks sake. Yes. Okay?" She snaps . She storms into the kitchen. Larry follows waiting for an explanation, but he isn't mad. Piper has never seen him mad. She wonders if he has it in him to be angry with her. "I'm a fucking irresponsible adult who decided to ditch work and drink the day away. Do you have a problem with that?" When Larry doesn't respond she continues, her voice slightly softer. "I'm going to make a sandwich would you like one?" He nods, dumbfounded.

After eating in complete silence the two clean up and ready for bed. They say nothing; lay in opposite directions when they climb under the covers.

* * *

><p>The next morning Piper wakes to the smell of brewing coffee and a fresh bouquet of flowers next to a note.<p>

_Pipes-_

_Sorry about last night. Date night soon?_

_-Larry_

It's sweet. Still Piper rolls her eyes. Without realizing it, Larry has become a nuisance to her.

Today she walks to work alone with her ear buds on full blast, skipping over every song that remotely reminds her of Alex. Her normal barista is out sick so she spends an unnecessary amount of time in line placing her order. She is twenty minutes late when she finally arrives at Fables. She curses Alex under her breath because within a matter of minutes she has transformed Pipers perfect life. Polly is already tapping away at the computer when Piper walks in, placing her coffee on her desk. Polly eyes Piper as she crosses the room and slouches down in her chair.

"Hey, so…. about yesterday, I'm sorry P." Piper avoids her gaze just nods while she boots up her laptop. Eager to lighten the mood Polly changes the subject. "Way to go yesterday by the way. I don't think we have ever secured a client that fast." Pipers' eyes shoot up.

"What are you talking about?" Her tone takes Polly by surprise.

"Uh…the…uh…the felon author…"

"Spit it out. What about her?"

"She granted us the exclusive." Pipers at her feet, pacing the office, infuriated. Pollys' eyes trail her, baffled by her best friend.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me that?"

"First, I thought you knew. Second, you weren't exactly around." Polly sneers.

Both women are thankful for the intrusion when the store manager, Katie, knocks at the door. Simultaneously they scream.

"WHAT?!" Katie shrinks, frightened to speak.

"Um, a Ms. Cartwright and Ms. Vause are here to see you." She offers a nervous smile.

"Who the hell is Ms. Vause?" Polly asks irritated.

"Alex fucking Vause that's who!" Piper barks glaring at Polly. Katie uncomfortably stands in the doorway as the two women argue.

"Wait. You mean A.V. is-"

"Yes. Polly, that's what I mean. You sent me to a meeting with my ex-girlfriend. Now, thanks to you she is standing out there waiting for us to sign a fucking contract." The altercation is brought to a sudden halt when they hear someone in the door way clearing their throat.

"Well, I was out there but it seems like all the action is happening back here." Alex leans against the door frame, eyes trained on Piper. Polly looks between both women as Piper refuses to look in Alex's direction. Mel along with Katie stands behind Alex in the hallway looking equally as horrified. The room is silent for what seems like an eternity before Alex claps her hands together loudly. "So are we doing this or not ladies?"

"Are you serious? What about_ fuck you_ makes you think I'm interested in doing business with you? Get out of my store." Alex smiles smugly turning her attention to Polly.

"Is that true Mrs. Harper? Are you no longer interested in my business and all the potential publicity I could bring to this fine establishment of yours?" Polly opens and closes her mouth several times. If looks could kill Polly would be dead from Pipers stare.

"Piper, she is rig-"Polly begins, Piper doesn't stay to hear the rest of her statement she pushes past Alex and heads out of the store.

She is half way down the street when Alex catches up somewhat out of breath.

"You can't avoid me forever you know?"

"Oh? And why is that?" Alex turns walking backwards to look at Piper.

"Polly is going to sign the contract, and eventually you will come to your senses and realize this is an incredible opportunity for both of us." Piper stops. Looking skyward she shakes her head searching for the right words.

"Why are you doing this, Alex? Despite that you deny setting me up and saying you didn't want to see me-"

"I never said I didn't want to see you. I said I didn't set you up. How would I know you owned a book store?" Piper stands frozen in place. "Let me buy you a coffee?" She steps closer to Piper her smile growing wider. "Or a margarita if you're so inclined?"

"Alex…" She raises an eyebrow waiting for Piper to finish. "You went to prison." It's a statement not a question and it's filled with guilt. So much fucking guilt. Pipers' eyes start to water, when Alex closes the space Piper backs up raising a hand to stop her.

"C'mon. I'll tell you everything. I'm an open book, Pipes." Alex laughs at her pun and reluctantly Pipers lips form a small crooked grin. She doesn't wait for a 'no' from Piper, just takes off towards a nearby coffee shop.

This time Piper falls in step next to her. They steal glances on the way but neither woman speaks until they're seated in the coffee house. Without any prompting Alex begins.

She doesn't let her composure falter as she fills Piper in on her past. When Alex admits to using heroin, Pipers jaw drops slightly, but she continues with her story leaving no room for commentary or questions. She tells of how she was reduced from a brilliant importer to a lousy junkie. Kubra quickly became ashamed to be associated with her. He would have had her killed but the feds beat him to her. She was arrested in an abandoned house full of fellow users. The district attorney was thrilled at first to have finally captured the elusive Alex Vause. They pressed her for information to no avail. After weeks of fighting off withdrawal symptoms and not speaking a word they deemed her useless. Fortunately for her they couldn't tie her to the cartel so instead they pinned a slew of small time felonies on her that garnered a fifteen month sentence. Alex explains it was both the best and worst thing that happened to her. While in prison she not only got the drugs out of her system she efficiently extracted herself from the cartel. Her silence had brought her freedom from Kubra and his henchmen. Her release two years prior was bittersweet. While she was a free woman, she was now a prisoner of her tiny Queens's apartment. She spent all day locked away battling a million thoughts, a million regrets. Then one sleepless night she grabbed a pen and paper and told her story.

When she finishes Piper doesn't say a word. Alex eyes her nervously waiting for her to yell, scream, run, something. She sips her coffee opening her mouth to speak but quickly receding.

"Piper, say something." Alex hates that her voice comes out so desperate. She hates it even more when Piper refuses to speak; instead she fiddles with the lid to her cup. "Piper, I'm sor-"

"Don't." Piper stands abruptly. "I'll sign the contract, but you have to deal with Polly." Piper starts towards the door.

"Are you going to tell me about him?" Alex appears at Pipers side. "I told you everything. Your turn." Piper can't help it she glances at her wedding ring only to find Alex follows her gaze. It's childish, she knows, still she hides her left hand behind her.

"We are entering into a business contract Ms. Vause. My personal life is not up for discussion." Piper is proud of how professional her tone is. Alex smirks biting the inside of her cheek nodding.

"Right. Okay. _Mrs._Chapman." Piper inwardly cringes when Alex enunciates her title. "I'll stop by tomorrow with my manager to sign the contract." Alex is half way out the door when Piper speaks up.

"Are you sleeping with her?" Alex turns, arched eyebrow. "Mel, your manager, I see the way she looks at you. Are you sleeping with her?" Alex smiles defiantly.

"We are entering into a business contract." Alex moves back in the shop. She closes the gap between them and whispers in Pipers ear. "My personal life is not up for discussion." Regardless of how infuriating her response is, her voice is pure sex. She backs away giving Piper a quick wink. She fights off pulling Alex into the bathroom; instead she watches her walk out and disappears onto the busy street.

_What the fuck have I gotten into?_

**_Authors Note:_**Thank you so much for the encouragement. I have a vague idea on where I plan on taking this fic but I do know it will be longer and a much slower pace than my previous story. Also, my updates will probably be pretty sporadic from here on out due to school and other priorities. Let me know what you think so far. Thanks again. _  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

When Alex enters the conference room to find Polly Harper she doesn't even try to hide her disappointment. The meeting was moved from Fables to the publishing house without the approval of Alex. Mel had informed her of the change first thing this morning. She explained that the publishing house was more equipped to deal with such affairs. Alex knew this was Pipers doings. She didn't want Alex in her store any more than she needed to be. Truthfully, Alex didn't blame her, she understood. That didn't change the unsettling feeling in her gut as she crossed the room to sit opposite from Polly. The first thirty minutes were pointless, the lawyers read over the terms of the contract in a painstakingly snails pace. Polly on the other side of the table smiled intently as the lawyers spoke, trying obediently to retain as much information as possible. This was probably her first time conducting one of these meetings. Alex smirked knowing this was most likely Pipers expertise. Although annoyed that Piper would pawn her off into such incapable hands, Alex swelled with pride. Piper had made it; she had become all the wonderful things she always deserved.

"Ms. Vause?" Alex jumped at her name.

"Yes?" She sat straight in her chair, realizing she had tuned out the last few minutes and had no idea what was going on.

"Is there anything else you would like to add to the contract before we type it up?" She glances to Mel for help.

"Ms. Vause is content with all current conditions."

"No. Wait." All eyes are on Alex when she speaks. "I have one last condition." Her eyes narrow on Polly. "I deal with Mrs. Chapman in the future and _only_ her." Polly's jaw drops.

"Alex." Mel begins but quickly recognizes it is useless.

"My business partner is a very busy woman. Is there something I can do to persuade you otherwise?" Polly barely holds back her contempt.

"Oh, I bet she is a busy woman. No. That's my only condition. Make it happen, or I will take my exclusive to your biggest competitor. That could be interesting. Don't you think?

Alex stands, aside from Mel everyone at the table is in utter disbelief of the request. Mel drops her head as Alex brushes past her out of the conference room. She smiles weakly at those who remain before scurrying after Alex.

"You can't just do that!" Alex has never heard Mel raise her voice. She leans against her desk, arms folded, waiting for her to continue her uncharacteristic rant. "The book is scheduled to be released in just over three weeks. There is a press conference next _Friday_! They're going to ask which store you have chosen. What are you going to tell them? You decided to be a bitch baby?" Alex almost spits her coffee out at the last comment. Mel is outraged just glaring at her out of breath.

"Are you finished?" Alex asks in between laughter.

"Yes." She snaps.

"Okay, you need to calm down." Alex crosses the room placing her hands on Mel's shoulders. "Everything will work out, and I will have an answer for the press. Rather or not it's Fables the book will be released on schedule." Mel isn't entirely convinced but she nods staring at the floor. Alex pulls her chin up to look at her. "Go home for the day. Lorna and I can handle the paperwork and such. I've ran you ragged these past few weeks. You need a break." Alex breaks away and starts towards her desk.

"I…"

"Mel it's not a request. Don't worry I won't burn the place down in your absence." They share a smile before Mel withdraws and leaves Alex to alone.

Not long after there is a short knock at the door before Lorna appears beaming.

"Hey, I'm grabbing lunch with Nicky. Would you like something?"

"Lunch?" Alex glances at her watch. " Lorna, it's still morning."

"I know. I know. Nicky and I have just been missing each other lately with these new schedules; have to take what we can get."

"Right, just bring me back whatever you're having." Lorna smiles and places a large stack of files across from her.

"These all need to be gone over and signed. After lunch I have another stack for you." Alex's wrist already hurts from looking at the pile.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day is fairly uneventful. Lorna dips in and out swapping signed documents for new ones and refilling her coffee mug. By late afternoon Alex is tired and slightly nervous. She has yet to hear from Piper or Polly for that matter. Maybe Mel was right, she had pushed too far. She rolls her chair to the window watching the flocks of people beneath her.<p>

She once lived a simple life, much like them. Maybe her humble beginnings were to blame for what she had become. It was the poverty that made her seek out something different. Alex grew up always wanting more. It was what drove her to join the cartel. She became so wrapped up in the money, the power, the rush she lost the one thing she ever truly _needed_.

Piper.

Of course someone as strong-willed as Alex doesn't easily admit to needing another person. They drown their sorrows away in booze, meaningless women, and eventually drugs. They sacrifice everything just to erase the pain. That leads to a crack house on the outskirts of the city half-conscious when the cops show up. To be honest Alex always knew that chapter would come to an end, she just had different expectations. The end she had envisioned involved the cold dark earth and her Mother by her side.

The time she served wasn't the hardest part about prison. It was the over-whelming feeling of regret, her countless fuck ups that she couldn't escape. The day she walked out the prison gates she didn't feel free or liberated. She felt misplaced and panicked. She was only ever good at importing drugs. Hell, she was even a lousy junkie.

That's when she looked Piper up. A quick google search produced a plethora of information. Fables had just relocated and had a list of prestigious events scheduled. There weren't many pictures just one. It was taken outside of the newest Fables location Piper leaned into a short unattractive man. It made Alex sick, even worse than the stupid smiles shared was the gleaming diamond ring Piper wore.

Alex drank the next couple months away. She couldn't turn to the drugs that much she knew but other than that she wasn't really sure what the next step was. It wasn't until Lorna was released and Nicky followed a month later that she got the wakeup call she needed. Sure they may have been lost ex-cons like her but at least they were lost together.

Alex always wanted more.

Her ambition may have gotten her into this chaos but it would also get her out. She wanted Piper, that was the next step and regardless of the obstacles she would get her back. Writing the book started out as a ruse but quickly turned constructive when the publishing house called she couldn't fight the tears. For the first time in possibly her whole life she had accomplished something actually worth a damn.

Mel was crucial to the plan. At first Alex was hesitant to tell anyone, other than Nicky and Lorna, the truth but she knew the only way to set up a meeting was through a third person who offered incredibly vague information. Mel wasn't convinced it would work but after Alex used a few moves from her days of securing mules Mel was putty in her hands. She felt guilty of course but this plan needed to work. Alex couldn't just approach Piper fresh out of prison with nothing to offer. She needed to prove to Piper she had changed and she needed a certain time-table to convince her it wasn't all bullshit. There was always a risk that Piper would eventually find out, Alex knew this.

That was just a risk she was willing to take.

A loud bang at the door interrupts her train of thought. Nicky doesn't wait for an invitation before she barges in smiling from ear to ear; backpack flung over one shoulder. Lorna follows wearing the same goofy smile.

"What's the matter with your face?"

"Nothing is wrong with my face. What's wrong with yours?" Nicky retorts. "I just finished a hellish exam. We're going out to celebrate. Get your things we will meet you downstairs." Neither waits for a response, Nicky throws an arm around Lorna and the duo leave. The receptionist job was originally offered to Nicky but she was quick to turn it down in a not so gracious manner. Lorna jumped at the opportunity and absolutely loved talking on the phone all day and exchanging office gossip with the other girls in the office. Nicky passed the time by taking night classes here and there which transpired to a full course load and a part-time job bagging groceries. Alex is happy for her best friend; still she can't help but envy her a little.

Alex grumbles, gathers her things, locks up, and meets her friends for a much needed drink...or ten.

* * *

><p>The next morning per usual Mel stands outside the publishing house with two steaming cups of coffee. Alex attempts a weak smile when she grabs her coffee and mumbles a barely audible 'Thanks'. If Mel senses the hangover she doesn't mention it. She babbles the whole trip up the elevator about the days schedule and other useless information Alex is incapable of processing, she just nods and leans against the wall for support. Perhaps she is still drunk.<p>

When they walk through the glass doors Alex is typing out a text cursing Nicky for insisting on 'one last shot'.

"Oh, Hello, Did we have a meeting scheduled?" Alex looks up to find Piper looking right past Mel and burning holes into her.

"You requested me." Piper looks like she hasn't slept in days, a stark comparison to the Piper three days prior. Her voice comes out weak and defeated.

"Right, I'll get in touch with legal." Mel discards her shoulder bag and disappears out the way they just came.

"Lorna, can you grab Piper a coffee please?" Alex looks to Piper. "Two sugars, one cream?" She nods not the least bit shocked Alex remembers after all these years. Lorna is at her feet and down the hall before they make it inside the office. Alex drops her bag behind her desk and takes her seat but Piper walks around the room taking it all in.

"It's not exactly what I imagined your office to look like."

"Did you ever imagine me ever _having_ an office?" Piper shakes her head guilty of the admission. "I'm happy you decided to show, kid"

"I didn't have a choice now did I? Not only were you refusing to sign with us, you threatened to go to our competition."

"I would never have done that, I don't know why I said it."

"Because you're an asshole, that's why." Alex snickers and is relieved when a small smile creeps on Pipers lips.

"You look tired, Pipes."

"Yea, and you reek of tequila. You don't see me passing judgment now do you?" Both women smile. They're caught in a staring match when Mel appears, files in hand.

"The lawyers have redrafted a contract for you two to go over. If everything is correct just sign and I'll run the paperwork through." She smiles at Piper only to be ignored once again. "I'll be across the hall if you need me to clarify-"

"I know how to read a contract. Thank you." Pipers' voice is condescending and bitter taking Alex and Mel both by surprise. Without another word Alex watches Mel storm out of the room.

"She is my manager. At some point you're going to have to get past this jealousy-"

"I'm not jealous!" Her voice comes out an octave higher than before. Alex arches an eyebrow as though her tone alone proves the point.

"Right, I'm just saying you will be dealing with her on occasion, maybe try being a little nicer."

"Oh, did I hurt your girlfriend's feelings?" A knowing smirk grows on Alex's face. Piper immediately realizes her mistake.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Piper takes a seat across from Alex and begins rifling through the contract to avoid the situation.

"Nothing, I didn't mean anything. Can we go over this?" She holds up the contract her face slightly reddened.

"She's not my girlfriend." She waits for Piper to look up at her. "You do have to get along with her though, at least for the next few weeks."

"No, I don't. The contract states we deal exclusively with each other. No Polly. No Mel."

"Is there a way I can edit the husband out of the picture too?" Piper rolls her eyes.

"Al." Alex chuckles, at least she doesn't say no.

"Fine, can you explain this to me? They may as well have written this in a foreign language as far as I'm concerned." Alex is lying. She had already read over a generic contract several times and understood it quite easily.

Piper raises an eyebrow curiously but still scoots her chair closer to the desk and begins going over the documet. The next hour is spent with Piper reciting the contract as Alex traces her lips and studies the woman greedily. She isn't really listening and she is almost positive Piper is well aware of this. Still, she continues reading until the page with the dotted line and a red X. Alex considers asking Piper to start over but knows it won't go well.

"Thanks, it makes much more sense now." Piper lets out a loud laugh.

"I literally read it word for word. Of course you would have known that if you were actually listening instead of gawking."

"I was _not_ gawking." Piper gives her a pointed look. "I…just…Fuck." Alex shakes her head embarrassed. "Where do I sign?" Pipers signs above her name before sliding it across the desk and pointing with the pen. Alex grabs for the pen but instead ends up awkwardly taking Pipers hand into hers. Their eyes lock but neither pulls away. Alex runs her thumb oven Pipers index just before she drops the pen and unlocks her hand.

"I need to get back, when can I expect the shipment?" Alex shakes her head completely wrapped up in the moment that has passed all too quickly.

"What shipment?" Piper stands her tone all business.

"The books, I need to set up a proper display and I need flyers and such to advertise now that it is official."

"Right. I'll be in touch with marketing and distribution and give you a call later. There is a press conference next Friday, will you be there?"

"Do you want me there?"

"Of course, I mean it will be great publicity. I bet I could pull a couple of strings to have it held at your store." Piper nods.

"Sounds good, I'll be in touch." She turns to leave.

"Wait. I have something for you." Alex reaches into a drawer retrieving a book Piper assumes to be the memoir. Up till that moment she hadn't realized just how badly she wanted to read it. Alex scribbles something in the fold before rounding her desk towards Piper. "It would mean a lot if you read it and gave me your thoughts." She doesn't take it right away. Just stares at the simple cover art.

"I'm pretty busy these next couple weeks, just landed this insanely demanding client." She smiles at Alex breaking the tension before she grabs the book careful not to touch her. "But if I have time." She winks before she leaves giving Alex a taste of her own medicine.

She is proud of herself for making it all the way back to Fables before opening the book to read the message Alex left.

'_Just because everything is different doesn't mean anything has changed.'_

_**Authors Note: **_First, you're all absolutely amazing. I can't explain how awesome it is for me each time I receive a notification. Thank you so much. I'm not too confident writing from Alex's P.O.V. but this chapter was necessary to expose her secret and give a little background. Her time in prison will be revealed in bits and pieces in future chapters.

Also, now is as good a time as any to state the characters belong to Jenji Kohan, The book title belongs to Piper Kerman, and lastly the quote written by Alex belongs to Author Irene Peter (heard it on a Criminal Minds episode and it fit all too well).

Thanks again.


	4. Chapter 4

'_Over time it all_ _became normal. The constant chatter, the flicker and buzz of the fluorescents, the excruciating tick of the clock – It became home. ' _

Piper slams the book shut and shoves it roughly in her satchel. She had started reading it two days earlier. It would probably be a quick read for anyone who wasn't Piper. Every few pages she would remember this wasn't just Alex telling a story this was _her_ story to tell. The thought of the strong and powerful Alex Vause, the woman she fell madly in love with, behind bars was too much to endure in one sitting.

She slings the bag over her shoulder and heads towards the opening of Central Park – her go to place to sort her shit out. Since running into Alex the previous week she had spent many daunting hours here. The night before signing the contract she had wandered the park in to the late hours drinking wine concealed in a paper bag. Piper swore she wouldn't sign the contract, wouldn't let Alex get the best of her. She had shown up at the office fully prepared to give Alex a piece of her mind and throw the documents in her face.

That _obviously _had not worked out.

Polly was less than understanding when she told her. While she agreed it was a smart move for Fables she wasn't too keen on the amount of time Piper and Alex would be sharing. On the other hand Piper was battling a slew of emotions. Sure, she could try to keep things professional and end their arrangement on good terms when the time came. Perhaps, she could even subdue the sudden feelings that came crashing back. Ignore the flutter in her heart each time she came in contact with Alex.

Piper could _try. _

"Hey, kid."

Piper would _fail._

She raises her eyes from the ground slowly taking in every spec of Alex. Her mouth is curved in a sly grin, one eyebrow arched, beaming green orbs locked with hers. In one hand she carries a picnic basket in the other an old blanket Piper immediately recognizes. It's the moment in the movies when girl falls in love all over again.

This is not the movies. Piper reminds herself this and fights every instinct telling her to run into the arms of Alex.

"Hi- er- uh- what are you doing here?"

"It's Sunday."

Piper's mouth is slightly askew when Alex turns motioning for her to follow. In the beginning – before Brussels and before Paris – when things were new and simple they would spend Sundays lounging in the park creating obnoxious backstories for passerby's.

"How did you know I would be here?"

"I called Fables. Katie said Sundays were your designated days off. I remembered how much you love fall in the park. I took a shot in the dark." She flashes a relieved grin laced with a bit of apprehension. "Guess it paid off."

"What if I wasn't here? What if I had other plans?"

Alex stops turning to Piper. "Do you?" She steps closer towering above the shorter woman. "Is there some where you would rather be?" It's more of a challenge than a question.

In true Piper fashion she says nothing just grabs the blanket from Alex and begins down the walkway. She can almost bet there is a bottle of wine, sandwiches, and a bowl of fruit in the basket. She also knows exactly where Alex is leading her. A small break in the trees down near the path – their place.

Alex lays the blanket in their spot before plopping down to empty the contents of the basket. Piper is surprised when she tosses a tattered and well broken in sweater her way. Alex always had a wardrobe the consisted of the latest fashion accompanied with pricey accessories, except that sweater. Maybe that is why Piper always chose that particular sweater to steal from her girlfriend, Alex had laughed telling her it was time to retire it for a new one. She ignored her, the sweater traveled with them all across the world and back collecting snags and stains along the way.

Piper takes a seat opposite Alex before taking the sweater and deeply inhaling it. When she opens her eyes Alex is biting a chuckle at the crazed looking woman.

"It still smells like that damn vodka from the Czech Republic. Remember that bar with the flaming shots?" Piper twists the sweater searching. "Here look." She holds it out towards Alex. "There's the burn mark."

Alex nods chuckling. "I remember. Do you, is the question? I had to practically pry you away from that place."

"Vaguely, I remember the smell."

Alex pushes the fruit towards her. "Me too, you smelled like rubbing alcohol for two days after."

Pipers' eyes grow wide. "No I didn't. Take it back." She shoves a snickering Alex.

"Okay. Okay. I take it back."

They stare at each other for a long while before Alex speaks up.

"You never did dress for the weather. You always wore sweaters to the tropics and skimpy dresses in the cold. I figured today was no different that's why I brought it along." She shrugs pouring the wine.

Piper pulls the sweater over her head offering a meek 'Thanks'. They share their lunch in mostly silence occasionally commenting on people on the trail.

"That guy right there – married, lawyer, two young kids, and a lingerie fetish."

"All guys like seeing women in lingerie, Al."

"That's not just limited to men y' know?" She wags her eyebrows towards Piper. "But I didn't mean he likes seeing women in lingerie. I mean _he_ likes lingerie."

"Oh, _Ohhh."_

"Dirty fucker."

Piper pours the rest of the wine in her cup and slides a few feet closer to Alex on the blanket.

"Alex?"

"Yea?"

"The inscription in the book, what did you mean by it?"

Alex leans back resting on her palms staring off pass the trees and takes a deep breath before answering.

"Just because everything around us is different it doesn't mean we're different. I'm still the same Alex. The scenery has changed that's all." She turns to Piper gauging her reaction.

"I've changed so much though."

Alex looks to her smiling. "No. you haven't." She closes the space between them. "You're still the same Piper who resorts to Central Park when you've had a rough week, the woman with the quick temper. You still scrunch your nose in the same way when you laugh." She glides her knuckles across Pipers cheekbone. "You're the same Piper I fell in love with all those years ago."

All logic and sense out the window Piper slowly climbs on top of Alex straddling her. She runs her fingers through her dark tresses. Alex tilts her head closing her eyes, goose bumps forming under Pipers touch. With her fingertips she traces Alex's features slowly lingering on her luscious lips. Green irises meet hers and watch as she bites the inside of her own lips.

"I wanna kiss you." Piper whispers.

"So why don't you?" Alex can feel Piper breathing against her.

"It would ruin us."

"Or maybe we're already ruined." She barely finishes the sentence before tangling her free hand in Pipers hair and colliding against her lips.

As soon as she feels her soft lips against hers she parts her lips sliding her tongue against Alex's. It's familiar and new at the same time. She can feel Alex within every part of her, as if she has never truly left. Her hands caress her face pulling Alex into a deeper kiss. She wonders how she ever survived without this. Her hips move against Alex producing a soft moan from both parties.

It's after they hear a group of young boys whistling in the distance that they break away giggling remembering where they are. Piper leans her forehead against Alex smiling, her thumbs absently running against her face.

"Fuck you." Piper smiles knowing Alex understand precisely what she means.

Alex grins. "Fuck you too, kid." She kisses Piper once more, when she pulls away a moment later Piper is still reaching out for her, eyes closed. "It's getting late. I should get you home." With one quick movement she places Piper on the blanket next to her.

"Are you serious? You could have had me right here." She waves her hand around behind her. "In front of these people and you want to take me home?"

Alex chuckles as she packs up the basket and pushes Piper off the blanket so she can fold it. "Yeah and believe me when I say I hate myself right now. I want this Pipes, so fucking bad, but not like this."

Piper stands wrapping her arms around Alex's waist. "Take me back to your place." Alex stares into her eyes biting her lip shaking her head.

"I don't mean in the middle of the park, which could be interesting." Pipers smile falls. "I mean…I know how I feel… I need to know you won't wake up tomorrow and never want to see me again." Alex moves around Piper finishing the task at hand.

"How do you feel?" Alex gives her a look that says 'You know exactly how I feel' but doesn't actually say anything. Piper nods in response.

"C'mon I'll walk you home." She laces her fingers with Pipers and leads the way.

* * *

><p>Aside from a few stolen glances and random banter the walk back to Pipers complex is quiet. She spots Larry before Alex quickly unraveling their hands. He is slouched against the front door on the step, possibly passed out. Piper rushes towards him, Alex trails slowly behind.<p>

"Larry!"

His neck is twisted in an uncomfortable position with drool streaming down his face. Piper shoves him roughly while Alex suppresses a laugh at the pathetic man. His eyes shoot up at first on Alex in confusion then slowly they drift towards Piper and fill with relief in recognition.

"_PIPES!"_ He screams before belching loudly emitting the rancid smell of alcohol. He scrambles to stand but just trips and falls back down.

This time Alex doesn't hold back laughing loudly. Piper glares at her as she reaches down to help her husband. It's no use. He is dead weight; she can't lift him on her own. When she turns to Alex for help she is grinning from ear to ear in amusement.

"Alex?" It's a plea mixed with regret.

Alex looks up smiling briefly before realizing what Piper is asking of her, the smile immediately disappears. "No. _Fuck_ no." She backs up a few feet adamantly shaking her head.

"Please, just help me get him inside I can't lift him."

Alex scowls throwing the blanket and basket before reaching down and single handedly lifting him up and wrapping an arm around his waist. Piper offers an apologetic smile unlocking the front door.

Larry sulks as he examines the stranger hoisting him up. "You're tall." He slurs.

"I've been told." She snaps annoyed.

Once inside Alex discards him on the couch and watches him curl on his side in the fetal position. She can hear Piper scramble around in the kitchen. From the foyer she takes in the modest apartment. Scattered around are pictures of the two hugging and kissing, sharing the life she always wanted with Piper.

"Here. Drink this." Piper shoves a glass of water towards Larry. "I'll be back. There is a bucket here in case you get sick."

"Where are you going?" Larry cries sitting up.

"I have to walk…" Piper glances towards Alex. "...my friend out." The word friend taste like vile in her mouth.

Alex looks away unwilling to witness them together. Unwilling to be a visitor.

Piper runs her hand down her shoulder leading Alex to the door. Outside Piper can sense the change in her, the hurt.

"Thanks. I'm sorry you had to see that."

Alex looks anywhere but at Piper. "It's fine. I'll see you Friday." She turns to leave but Piper grabs her wrist pulling her back.

"Alex-"

"I said its fine, Pipes." She leans down placing a peck on Pipers temple before walking away and not looking back.

A lone tear trickles down Pipers cheek. She resents Larry and the life they live.

She doesn't belong here.

_**Authors Note: **_Have I mentioned you're all amazing? You are. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites. So, here's the thing – I have an unnatural love for Halloween and all things that go bump in the night. With the story coinciding somewhat with real-time I have a few concepts in mind but I have a dilemma. That's where all of you wonderful people come in. If you had to choose the sexiest/cutest Halloween costume for Alex Vause, what would it be?


	5. Chapter 5

'_The day I arrived at Litchfield was not the worst day of my life. It was bound to happen after years of consistently making bad decisions. Prison was merely a means to an end. The beginning – my absolute worst day – started when my mother died. It wasn't just the loss of her; it was the abandonment that followed. That was the day I lost everything that was good in me. The day when what truly mattered walked away without so much as a second glance.'_

"A simple yes or no will suffice!"

"Pol, Sundays are my only days off."

Polly's features relax slightly. "I know and I wouldn't ask but Pete sprung this trip on me last-minute." Piper has spent the last fifteen minutes going back and forth with her best friend over picking up her Sunday shift. "Larry will be out of town this weekend anyway. I don't see what the problem is."

Defeated and out of plausible excuses she gives in to the request. "Sure, no problem." Polly squeals taking her into a one-sided embrace.

"Thanks, everything set for the conference tomorrow?" Piper nods, Polly gives her one last hug before escaping to the back.

She rests her chin in her palm absently observing her store full of patrons. The new school year had taken half of the Fables staff with it. The short staffed problem meant Piper and Polly had begun sharing check-out duty. Both women secretly loathed the chore but they were also too busy to hold interviews or anything else for that matter.

It had been a desolate four days with the absence of Alex. She had called three times. Each time her tone was strictly business confirming delivery of the book and advertising aides. There was no mention of Central Park. If it weren't for the sweater left behind Piper might think she imagined the whole thing.

She didn't regret kissing Alex, she was beginning to think maybe Alex did though.

Piper takes a deep breath inhaling the scent of the books lining her shelves. In her youth she always considered herself more of an avid reader than anything else, that is until the day she met Alex. They would talk for hours of their favorite authors; recite quotes, debate on the true literary meaning of a famous verse. The minor disagreement would quickly turn into a screaming match that always somehow led to bed. The memory brings a giddy smile to Piper. That's how they had always been.

Hot and cold.

Full of passion.

They weren't like typical couples, they challenged each other. Sure, at times that may have bought out the worst in them, yet it also bought out the most beautiful parts of them. That's what Alex was to her.

The most beautiful part.

* * *

><p>"My god! I'm so excited!" Mel practically bounces as she walks.<p>

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Alex attempts a smile but really she wishes Mel would just shut the fuck up.

"Alex. In two hours were going to be on national television."

"It's a press conference for an unknown author it won't get that much coverage."

"Oh, how you underestimate me." Alex continues walking slightly glancing at her companion. "I spent the last week contacting reporters. An unknown author may not generate a lot of press but the possibility of book turned television series will." Mel grins full of pride.

Alex stops to glare at her. "What the fuck? Nothing is set in stone yet. I haven't agreed to sign over rights and to be honest I probably won't."

Mel links her arm through Alex's dragging her along. "I know. Don't worry I was vague. I'm good at that remember?"

Alex sighs angrily but doesn't dare to comment. She knows Mel is referring to the plan involving Piper, the plan that made a wrong turn somewhere along the way. Things between them had accelerated at a much quicker pace than expected. Being a dirty little secret, sharing Piper, was never an option for Alex. After witnessing Piper in her home with Larry she realized that's what she would be if things progressed at this rate. The man himself didn't threaten Alex – it was the life he offered Piper that made her second guess the whole idea. The simplicity, stability, predictable future, these were things Alex could never give Piper and that's not the type of life Alex wanted either.

Eyes focused on the ground - it's not until Mel stops walking that she notices they're outside Fables. Alex shoves her hands in her coat pockets and backs up to the edge of the curb taking in the store for the first time. She had only visited once before and had been too impatient to pay it much attention. Despite the size and location it screamed small town charm. It was a breath of fresh air in such a corporate city.

"Look at you." She cuts to the voice emerging from a taxi. "Alex Vause, _early_ this has to be a first." Piper's eyes glisten when they meet Alex's gaze.

"We're not early! You're just late!" Mel snaps.

Alex returns her attention to the building avoiding the tension between the two. Both women glare at Alex to speak up. She surprises them both when instead she leaves them alone on the street seeking refuge inside Fables.

"Just wait she will be here any-" When Polly hears the door she swiftly turns to the sound her face twisting with disappointment. "Oh. It's just you... Piper isn't here yet."

"Yes she is." On cue the door swings open as the women storm in behind her.

Polly rushes to Piper for help her features quickly filling with relief. Piper flashes Alex a questioning look but takes off before she can actually ask any questions. The dispute has done little to defer Mel's excitement she quickly joins the men setting up the mics and cameras across the store.

Alex wanders aimlessly around temporarily scanning books before replacing them back in their proper spot. She watches from the second floor balcony at the commotion below her. Mel was right. It was turning into a much bigger event than anticipated. Piper and Polly scurry around shaking hands and showing others their way around. Alex knows Piper is looking for her. Every chance she gets Piper is searching the room standing on her toes. When she finally spots Alex coyly watching her Piper ignores the man talking her ear off and starts towards the stairs.

Moments later she joins Alex at the balcony.

"Are you hiding?"

Alex shrugs, eyes trained forward.

"Are you nervous?"

Another shrug.

"Alex?" Piper cups her chin. "Look at me." When Alex returns her gaze Pipers smile is full of empathy. "You're going to be great. I've done these sorts of things a dozen times. Just answer the questions smile and try not to think about it being broadcast across the nation." Piper giggles nervously not entirely convinced with her own advice.

"It's not the national television thing that's getting to me. When I wrote the book…" Alex trails off not sure rather to finish with the truth or a lie.

"What?"

"When I wrote the book I never really intended for so many people to read it."

Piper chuckles. "Why write it if you didn't want people to read it?"

Alex pushes off the balcony turning to face Piper. She should tell her. Confess and hope she is good enough for this. Good enough for her.

"There you are. I've been looking everywhere, thought you slipped out the back door."

Pipers face contorts at the sound of Mel's voice behind her. She lets out a barely audible 'fuck' before turning and leaving Alex alone with her manager.

"C'mon it's about to start."

* * *

><p>The press conference has drawn a rather large crowd of interviewers and an even larger group of onlookers outside the shop peeking through the windows. The second Alex sits down she immediately returns to the strong and powerful force she is meant to be. She is seated at the center of the long white table a mic and glass of water sits in front, Mel to her right, to her left Piper then Polly. Just before the conference starts Piper pats Alex on the thigh under the table and mouths 'You're going to be great'.<p>

It doesn't take long for the conference to find a comfortable rhythm of questions and answers. Most questions are directed at Alex which she answers in a skilled manner laughing when necessary smiling on cue. Mel answers questions referring to the possibility of a show in a very discreet way. Alex eyes her admittedly surprised at how competent she suddenly is at her job. Piper on the other side of her tries her best not to roll her eyes. Fables is well known in the community and most reporters have already built a rapport with Piper, she answers questions directed at her easily and uses the reporters' first name as much as possible. Alex smiles forward when Piper speaks knowing if she turns to the woman at any point their secrets will be evident to any one paying close enough attention.

Mel announces there is time for one last question when a reporter in the back stands shouting over all the others. "There are rumors that you were arrested for your affiliation with an international drug cartel but they could never pin anything on you. Is that true Ms. Vause?"

The room has gone quiet as eyes shoot between Alex and the interviewer waiting for an answer. Piper notices the panic creep around her. Her demeanor doesn't change enough for anyone else to notice the slight lip twitch or the shaky leg beneath the table, but Piper knows. Piper knows her.

"Well Tom." Piper's voice is matter-of-factly. "That's the thing about rumors, they are just _that-_ rumors_._" A few reporters chuckle at the now red faced man. She flashes a genuine smile before continuing. "Thank you so much for your time today ladies and gentlemen, this concludes the interview."

She stands reaching down to whisper in Alex's ear. "Nailed it." She leaves the table to individually thank the reporters eventually noticing Alex follow her lead across the room. Piper usually spends the time filling reporters in on upcoming Fable events. Today she promotes Orange and the exceptional Author that wrote it.

Alex and Mel are deep in conversation with the last few reporters when Piper finally joins Polly in the back office. Polly furrows her brows when Piper plops down loudly.

"I thought that went well considering the circumstances."

Piper sighs. "Yea, good turn out."

"_Good_? That was fucking brilliant, kid!" Alex exclaims bursting through the office door.

"Jesus, you ever heard of fucking knocking? You don't work here y'know?"

Alex glares at Polly. "I'm sorry. Did you say something? I couldn't hear you over my fucking excellence."

Piper snickers, quickly covering her mouth when Polly gives her a look. "Sorry."

"You two are both assholes!" Polly is at her feet shoving past Alex.

They both laugh loudly as soon as they are sure they're alone. Piper clears the mountain of paperwork to one side and gestures for Alex to sit.

"You were great, Al."

"Yea I kinda was." The smile Alex wears reminds Piper of the way she smiled after a prosperous run for the cartel.

Piper scrunches her nose smiling back at her "I finished the book."

"You did?" Alex lights up even more than Piper thought possible.

"Mhm." She leans against the desk prompting Piper to elaborate. The blonde laughs loudly "Don't expect me to feed your ego, okay?"

Alex leans back smirking. "Fine, have it your way."

Alex lifts off the arms of the chair to stand. "Well I have a meeting with my publisher in an hour I have to get going I'll see y'around."

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Larry is out of town this weekend, I was wondering if you wanted to get together?"

Alex gnaws the inside of her cheek. "I'll call you."

She stops just as she reaches the door looking back to Piper. "Thanks." Piper arches a brow. "For saving me out there."

With that she is gone leaving the same unanswered questions as before.

* * *

><p>Saturday is spent interviewing a string of applicants. Piper arranged the meetings the day before desperate for the distraction and relieved to hire without Polly's approval. The previous morning Piper drove with Larry to the airport. He was traveling to a small town outside of Detroit to do a piece on pollution or something similar. Piper had tuned him out once he mentioned he would be gone for the weekend. Lately, everything Larry said or did was beginning to bother her. She was just grateful for the time away.<p>

When the last interview was over Piper cradled her head in her hands rubbing her face roughly. While, the day wasn't a complete disaster she was exhausted. Out of the twelve interviews only one seemed reliable enough to consider. A light knock at the door draws her attention.

"Rough day?"

Piper runs a hand over her hair sitting up straight. Alex pushes the cracked door open stepping into the office.

"Alex." Piper rakes her eyes over her outfit. "What the hell are you wearing?" She is dressed in all black, skin tight leather pants hugging her every curve, knee high stiletto boots, the matching leather top is zipped in a way that leaves little to the imagination.

Alex ignores the effect she is having on the now squirming Piper, rummaging through her pockets. "It's Halloween weekend."

"What are you supposed to be? Walking sex? You're fucking killing it."

Alex purses her lips, tilting her head. "No, Cat woman."

Piper licks her lips, eyes glued to every inch of the beauty in front of her. As good as Alex looks in the costume the only thing running through her mind is how to get it off of her. Alex is speaking to her but her mind is concentrating on one thing only.

"_Piper!"_

"Mhm." It comes out as a moan.

"I'm up here."

Piper eyes her one final time before forcing herself to look directly into those emerald eyes and focus. "Oh, I see you alright."

"For fucks sake. You're like a horny sixteen old boy."

"You're point is?" Piper can taste blood she is biting her lip so hard.

Alex shakes her head wrapping her jacket tightly around her in hopes it will help the situation. "Do you want to go or what?"

Piper pouts at the obstruction of her view. "Fuck. I'll go anywhere with you if it involves me taking that off at some point. Shit. I'll be your Batman if you need me to be."

"Okay, _Batman_ I just want to grab a drink. Are you interested or not?"

"In that?"

"Yes. It's a Halloween party at the bar. My friends Nicky and Lorna will be there and a few friends from the publishing house."

"Will Mel be there?" Piper feels uneasy and suddenly out of the mood at the thought.

Alex smirks. "Why? You're not jealous are you?"

"Answer the fucking question!"

Alex holds her hands above her head. "Relax, shit. I didn't invite her but someone else might have. I don't know."

Without a word Piper grabs her jacket from the closest and stands above Alex still sitting. "Well. Let's go."

"After you." Alex stands arm extended.

Piper smirks. "No. Please. I insist, after you."

Alex bites her lips staring into Pipers blue irises. She leans down inches from her lips then abruptly turns on her heels. Leaving Piper with just the view of her amazing ass hugged perfectly by the leather costume.

**_Authors Notes:_ **Thank you so much for the costume ideas, I loved them all. 'firefighter with strategically placed suspenders' I especially enjoyed that visual, thank you. In the end I chose to go with cat woman because not only was it the most popular it was my original plan which was really cool. Thank you all so much for the ideas and the continued support.


	6. Chapter 6

'_In the prison transport van I devised a strategy - keep my head down, serve my time, and get the hell out of there. I mentally made a list of all the novels I would read to pass the time. I wasn't there to make enemies or friends. That was the plan at least. That went out the window the day I met Nicky.' _

The music was loud, dance floor crowded, and a thick cloud of smoke hovered above. Alex laced their fingers together and hauled Piper toward the back corner. The crowd is dressed in varying costumes. A werewolf dances provocatively with a busty blonde cop while a bumblebee leans into a zombie next to them. That was the thing about Halloween. You could be anything you wanted to be.

"Vause!" A short red head wearing a tiny top hat stood on the ring of her barstool waving them towards her. Once they were closer Piper could see the red head was dressed as the mad-hatter from Alice in Wonderland her arm wrapped around a woman dressed as Alice. She recognized Alice as Alex's receptionist. She looks for Mel and is glad she doesn't spot her.

The mad-hatter nods at Piper. "Nicky." She points to Alice. "This is Lorna." The short brunette places her hand out.

Piper shakes her hand leaning closer to talk over the music. "Piper."

"We know who you are." Flashing Piper a sly smirk.

Piper looks to Alex who is skimming the crowd paying her no mind. "Alex!"

"What?"

"Who are you looking for?" Piper may not admit to the jealously but it is slowly eating away at her.

Alex looks annoyed at first but scoops the blonde up placing her on the stool in front of her leaning into Pipers ear. "I'm here with you, kid. Okay?" She moves far enough away to see Piper nod before whispering in her ear once more. "I'm looking for a waitress, what do you want?" She bites her lip eyeing Alex up and down. "To drink! What do you want to _drink_?"

"Whatever you're having."

Piper is undressing Alex in her mind when she hears Nicky speak up.

"So, uh, Blondie you own a bookstore?"

Piper turns to face the couple just as the waitress sits four shots in front of them. Alex shifts them around the table before holding her glass up.

"To Orange is the New Black!" Nicky shouts clinking the glasses together.

Piper winces as the shot burns down her throat. "Yea I do. It's called Fables."

"Why would you name it Fables?"

Piper looks at Alex when she answers. "Everyone needs a little too-good-to-be-true in life." Alex gulps down her beer and signals the waitress to bring another round. Nicky smiles amused.

Lorna introduces Piper to a few others from the publishing house. To Pipers relief none of them recognize her and she doesn't know any of them. The group laugh and bullshit about nothing and everything throughout the night. Despite just meeting Nicky and Lorna, Piper feels like she knows them already from reading the book. Witnessing Alex with a friend, someone she truly respects and cares about is new for Piper. Alex had always been an introvert with plenty of acquaintances but far too reserved to consider any of them real friends. This part of her life from prison Piper accepts with ease.

When Alex slams her fourth empty shot glass on the table and excuses herself Piper follows closely behind. Alex doesn't notice her until she is about to close the stall door and Piper invites herself in.

"Hey." Piper wraps her hands around her neck pulling her in for a kiss.

"Pipes." Alex turns away unclenching the blondes hold. "I'm not doing this, not in a bathroom stall."

Piper pouts. "Why would you wear this outfit then?" She leans against the bathroom door. "You already got the hot-sexy-fuck-me-librarian thing with the glasses all the damn time. Why, would you intentionally tease me?"

Alex laughs, unlocking the door to kick her out. "I told you its Halloween."

Piper retreats but not before throwing Alex an angry pent up glare. "Halloween is Wednesday, and next year try being a fucking ghoul!"

Piper continues glaring at Alex throughout the night which she finds highly amusing, intentionally leaning across the blonde more than necessary. Piper grits her teeth making a mental note to repay the favor. The others at the table seem to be completely oblivious to the game the two are playing. That just makes it that much more interesting for Alex.

Just before last call Nicky stumbles out of her seat. "Well I have to get going, early morning of highly stimulating grocery packing."

"Groceries? Thought you said you were a student?"

"I am. That cost money."

Piper leans on her forearms towards Nicky drawing her closer. "Do you like bagging groceries?"

Nicky lets out a loud bark of a laugh. "Fuck no! What kind of question is that?"

Piper smiles at her successful lure, Alex and Lorna watch from the sidelines. "Do you like books?"

Nicky mirrors Piper across the table, one brow arched. "What's your game?"

"I'm short staffed. What do you say about being my assistant manager?"

Nicky looks to Alex to confirm the blonde isn't just pulling her leg. Alex shrugs placing a beer to her lips. "Are you serious? We just met. You know I'm an ex-con, right?"

Piper snorts. "Does it look like I have a problem with ex-cons?" She keeps her gaze with Nicky as she tilts her head towards Alex. "The pay is negotiable and hours flexible. Think about it. Stop by Monday anytime I'll be there all day."

Nicky purses her lips leaning off the table. "You're alright, Blondie." She nods towards Alex as Lorna rounds the table hugging Piper tightly.

Once the pair are out of sight Piper spins her stool towards Alex who raises both eyebrows. "Can we get out of her now?"

"I just ordered us shots."

Piper closes the gap running her hand between Alex's legs. "Then… can we leave?"

The waitress appears with their order before Alex can answer. She slides Pipers shot towards her locking eyes before speaking. "To the women who love us, the women who hate us, and the women who _lost _us." Alex throws back her shot just as Pipers shot lands in her face.

She can barely make Piper out through the busy bar and the tequila streaking her glasses. Blindly, she pushes through the crowd wiping her face off with the inside of her jacket. Piper is hailing a cab when she reaches her.

"What the fuck was that for?" Piper ignores her still waving her hand out. Just before the cab stops Alex grabs Piper whipping her around to face her. "What's your problem?"

"My problem, Alex?" Piper laughs fuming. "What's my fucking problem? Oh I don't know. Maybe that you pop back in my life to what, to fuck it all up again? Is that what this is, a game? I hurt you so this is your what, payback?"

Alex's vision is blurry from the sting of the tequila and the lack of glasses but she can hear the crack in Pipers voice. For an author, Alex was shit with words when it came to Piper.

She closes the space between them silently raking her eyes over Piper. "I'm sorry." She pulls her into a passionate kiss filled with all the words she is not brave enough to say aloud. At first she can feel Piper push hard against her chest resisting until finally her body relaxes falling into the kiss, her hands winding through her hair. "Piper –"

Before she can finish Pipers index finger is over her lips. "It's Halloween, Alex. I can be anything I want. Tonight I want to be yours."

* * *

><p>They fall through Alex's front door still tangled together. Piper has the leather top unzipped and tossed to the side as soon as the darkness of the house envelopes them, her lips still pressed against Alex trailing kisses over every inch of visible skin. She stops though when she gets a peek at their surroundings. She releases Alex as she gazes around the empty apartment. The Alex, Piper remembers always had a warm exquisitely decorated apartment. This Manhattan brownstone is updated and spacious much like her previous homes but it's completely bare aside from a few boxes scattered around.<p>

"Where is all your furniture? Do you have a bed?"

"Yes, I have a bed." Alex pulls her by the waist. "Let me show you."

"Why don't you have any furniture?" Piper asks leaning away.

"I just moved in." Alex moves in for another kiss, before Piper breaks away completely. She turns walking in out of the empty rooms. Instead of following Alex takes a seat on the staircase removing her boots.

"I'm thirsty." She trails her fingers around the countertop before stopping at the fridge to pull the door open. "Alex, you literally only have beer and tequila!"

Alex jumps on the counter next to the fridge topless swinging her long legs. "Yeah, been busy, I have water."

"Do you have cups?"

"I'm not an animal." She gestures to the cupboard behind Piper. "I need something to pour the tequila in."

Piper fills her glass sitting across from Alex on the opposite counter. "I'm surprised you don't drink the tequila straight from the bottle. Talk about getting by on the bare essentials."

Alex hops off the counter sliding between Pipers legs to steal the water. "Prison can change ones view on essentials."

Piper ignores the comment, she doesn't want to imagine Alex that way, she lifts her chin kissing lightly then biting her bottom lip tugging it with her teeth. She reaches behind to unclasp Alex's bra gliding her fingertips across her pale skin to remove the straps and let it drop to the floor.

Alex grips Pipers thighs pulling her closer, unbuttoning her top and bra in a matter of seconds. She kisses down Pipers neck along her collar bone, tugs and bites at her breast. Pipers hand tangled in her hair head leaned backward softly moaning craving the touch she has missed.

Alex is kneeling sliding the skirt off when Piper looks down to see dark lust filled green eyes meet hers. She pulls Alex back up pressing their lips together roughly pushing herself off the counter she shoves Alex across the kitchen. Her hands fumble with the belt. She leans back irritated.

"What kinda belt is this?" Alex leans against the counter smugly watching Piper grow more and more frustrated. She slumps her shoulders looking at Alex who takes pity on her smoothly undoing the belt slipping it off and dropping it just as their eyes lock. The metal clatters against the floor as Piper resumes stripping Alex of her remaining clothes. She grips her thighs and with Alex's help lifts her onto the counter. Piper is impatient for a taste, kissing and tugging while she descends down her body, dragging her tongue along her hip bone drawing a soft moan. When she is kneeled between her legs she kisses and bites in between her thighs as Alex becomes exasperated.

"Fuck, Piper."

She looks Alex in the eyes licking her lips. "Be patient, I'm worth the wait." Her voice is low and husky, keeping her gaze with Alex she slowly moves between her legs feeling the heat radiating off her body. Alex doesn't look away, she watches as Piper dips her tongue inside of her sending waves of pleasure through her body her head darts back moaning. The noises are intensified as they bounce off the empty walls driving Piper mad as she swirls her tongue inside, gently she glides up to her clit flicking it roughly rubbing small circles. Alex arches her back moving her hips spreading her legs to give Piper a deeper taste. She is intoxicated on the sweet taste licking and sucking until she feels Alex tense beneath her. Piper moves along with Alex until her thighs clench around her painfully, she doesn't stop until she has successfully savored every drop, Alex's moans vibrating through her ears.

She kisses up her body slowly as the brunette struggles to catch her breath. Alex pulls her into a kiss, tasting her juices on Piper. She glides her hand down her side slipping inside Pipers wetness, Piper lets out a loud moan surprised. Alex wraps her free hand around Pipers neck moving her fingers rhythmically inside her. Piper buries herself in Alex's chest kneading her breast barely able to keep herself together she takes advantage of her position sliding inside Alex matching the pace against her already sensitive clit. When she feels herself coming she curls her fingers inside Alex producing a loud sigh. They move against each other in perfect harmony until simultaneously coming undone, both women collapsing into one another.

The room echoes with their soft breaths. Piper leans against Alex listening to accelerated heartbeats. She feels a kiss at the top of her head softly.

She could make this big empty house a home for Alex.

_**Authors Note: **_This fic is slowly building to the book signing but that's where things will pick up a bit and get a little more interesting. At least that's how I have it sorted out in my head but it could change. I'm sure there are a lot of unanswered questions as far as the past eight years and such but I promise all will come together in the end. Hope you all enjoy this Larry-free chapter.

Thank you all so much for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

'_It was common knowledge among myself and other inmates the two guards were having an affair. We would catch them emerging from behind closed doors red faced and flustered, they shot each other sly looks from across the room, suddenly their shifts started coinciding. It was entertaining to watch the couple try so hard to be discreet yet fail miserably. What they were doing was wrong on so many levels; maybe that's what drew them towards one another. Perhaps it was the thrill of having something that you know wasn't yours to keep.'_

"It's crooked."

"No, it's not."

"Alex, I'm looking at it. It's crooked."

"Okay. You hold it so I can look."

"I can't reach."

"Well, then." Alex ignores the loud sigh from Piper and proceeds to hang the photo.

Besides work and other unavoidable obligations, such as husbands, the two were inseparable the last two days. Each night Piper appeared on her doorstep with something new. Sunday groceries, Monday a plant that Alex absolutely refused to care for, today a framed black and white photo that now hangs slightly crooked over the mantle. Alex steps back hammer in hand to admire her handy work.

"See, its fine."

Piper rolls her eyes. "No, but it's something." She retreats to the kitchen to get water for the plant. They intentionally avoided certain subjects. For instance Larry and prison and anything else that threatened to burst they're perfect bubble. "Now if only you had a couch or hey maybe a television set."

"Oh, fancy." Alex pulls open the fridge that now thanks to Piper is fully stocked. Unfortunately, for Alex that means a fridge full of organic products that taste more like cardboard. "Hey, uh, can we get take out?"

"We…I mean you have food." Alex quirks a brow taking a seat on her favorite countertop. "I'll make you something what do you want?"

She traps Piper in between her legs. "Fuck dinner." Trailing kisses down her jaw she whispers. "Let's skip to dessert."

"Mmm, Alex, I can't stay." Alex leans away. "It's, uh, it's Pete's birthday." Piper escapes her grip attending to the plant, her back to Alex. "I'm meeting Polly at her place."

"And the husband?"

"Yes, Larry will be there too."

Alex hops off the counter to grab a beer. "Right, have fun." She takes a swig trying her hardest not to show the rage building inside.

Piper crosses the room, wrapping her arms around her waist. "I'll be back tomorrow, though."

Alex turns abruptly. "Does he know about me?"

"What?"

"The husband-"

"Larry."

"I don't give a fuck what his name is. Does he know you spent two years with a woman who showed you all over the world just for you to turn around and leave when shit got real?"

"You mean did I tell him I spent two years following a drug dealer around the world until eventually carrying a bag of drug money across international borders for her? _No_, I haven't."

Alex sighs. "There were no complaints back then, were there. Now what? I'm just a phase too embarrassing for your yuppie fucking friends?"

"I was in love with you, Alex!" Pipers' voice is high and breaking from the tears she is swallowing.

"Right, you sure have a fucked up way of showing it. I'm sure you're in love with your fucking husband, yet here you are every fucking night." Alex walks out of the kitchen disappearing up the stairs.

Piper leans on the countertop cradling her head in her hands. The shower starting above her indicates the end of the argument. She digs in the fridge for the tequila taking a long drink before grabbing her purse and leaving.

She stops off at her apartment for a quick shower and change. All of her clothes are there, her things scattered around, the apartment is fully furnished, and it's cozy. Still, she feels like a visitor dressing and getting ready. Larry is under the impression she has been working late the past couple nights and considering he spends his nights at the corner pub he didn't much mind her absence. When they did see each other in passing Piper would smile and half laugh at his jokes but she could feel it. They were falling apart. The reappearance of Alex may have sped up the unavoidable, but Piper knows this distance between them has been growing for much longer.

* * *

><p>"Hey, sweetie." Lorna pecks Alex on the cheek. "Nicky is outside on the balcony." She grabs the six-pack, minus two bottles, from Alex heading towards the kitchen.<p>

Nicky has her feet propped against the metal railing bobbing her head to headphones text book in lap. "Hey!" She screams forgetting Alex doesn't have headphones blaring in her ears and can hear just fine. When she notices her tall friend wince she removes the buds. "Sorry, hey."

Alex cracks open both beers handing Nicky one she drops down in the vacant lawn chair. "Hey."

"Why so blue?"

Alex shrugs. "Long day, why are you sitting in the cold?"

Nicky reaches around pulling a pack of cigarettes out. "Can't study without smoking, can't get laid if I smoke in the house. Lose, lose situation my friend."

"Yea, I know a little something about those."

Nicky blows small smoke circles in the cold air. "What's wrong? Please don't tell me Piper found out about the book. That could make things kind of awkward considering she is my boss now."

Alex laughs shaking her head and stealing one of Nicky's smokes. "No. Don't worry she doesn't know and she won't find out."

"Hey, now that I work there I can get insider information for you. Like operation recon." Nicky flashes a devilish grin, whispering in an equally menacing tone.

"Thanks, but I don't need insider information on the newest book release." Alex mimics Nicky's tone. "I've got my own connections on that front."

"I mean on Piper, smartass."

"No, I don't need information on Piper. Doesn't matter which way you spin it she's not mine, she's his."

"That could change. I mean shit who would have thought I would be sitting in the free world voluntarily going to school?"

When Lorna comes to get them for dinner an hour later the friends are sufficiently buzzed and on their way to becoming ice cubes. Nicky tells her all about the interview she had Monday with Piper that wasn't really an interview more like a tour of the store followed by some paperwork. Alex tells Nicky of the past week of excruciating promoting for the book release. They don't talk about Litchfield aside for when they agree to drive up to visit Red that Saturday. Since their release they took turns sending care packages and visited as much as they could.

The visits were becoming further and further apart.

* * *

><p>Piper spent much of her evening tuning out the conversation sipping her wine and laughing when prompted. Polly shot her a few looks but thankfully was too occupied entertaining to realize her friend was on her second bottle of wine. Piper needs to clear her mind. She needs to make a decision. No. She has made a decision, knows what she wants. Doesn't she? Yes. Of course, it's always been Alex. Hasn't it?<p>

She's staring at Larry in his cardigan sweater with his local IPA beer, but she's thinking of Alex with her tattoos and bright red lipstick. He notices her and makes his way to her smiling his too generous grin.

"Hey, babe. You okay?" He wraps his arms around her waist kissing her on the temple. "You wanna get out of here?" He gives her a suggestive look.

"No, no. I have to help Polly clean up." She pulls away from his embrace. "You have fun, sweetie." She places a quick peck on his lips noting that compared to Alex's soft luscious lips his feel like sand paper. Piper darts in the kitchen where Polly is alone rinsing dishes.

"I slept with Alex." She blurts out.

"I knew it. You fucking lesbian." She places her hand on her hip accompanied with a righteous smirk until she realizes what this means. "Wait. Fuck. You're married, Pipes." Piper nods finishing off her wine. "Like what kind of 'slept with Alex' exactly?" She whispers. "Like the once and I really fucking regret it or the I can't get enough of it kind?"

"Like I've slept with her the last three days and fucking loved every second of it." Piper forgets she has just confessed to cheating. "Shit, Polly I came seven times last night alone." She gloats.

Polly shakes her head holding up her hand. "That's just excessive." Piper refills her wine waiting for her best friend to scold her, laugh, anything really. "So…you're what, getting a divorce?"

"No, I mean I don't know." Suddenly she regrets telling Polly and making this thing real. "I love Larry, but things shouldn't be this...distant after just a year of marriage."

"That's a cop out and you know it." Polly returns to rinsing dishes.

"I know…but it's _Alex_, Polly."

"Well you have two options. Call it off with Supercunt or divorce Larry, because regardless of how horrible you think your marriage is he obviously doesn't see it."

Piper looks past the crowd to see Larry laughing among a group of men. "Yeah, you're right. He doesn't see it."

"Just do me a favor, okay?" Piper looks back at a now very serious Polly. "Don't call things off until after the signing."

"What makes you think I'm going to leave _her_?"

"You took a vow Piper. This is the life you deserve. Don't let her ruin that for you."

"But-" Piper starts but Polly has already scurried off after another guest.

* * *

><p>The next day is Halloween and coincidentally Nicky's first day. All employees are allowed to wear costumes as long as they are appropriate and don't cover the face. Nicky shows up wearing her shit eating grin and her mad-hatter top hat. In the day of light Piper is surprised to find Nicky to be just as blunt and crude as the night she met her in a dark smoky bar. She's a suiting personality for Alex and her quiet demeanor. Polly doesn't care for Nicky much, that's not saying much considering Polly cares very little for most.<p>

At the end of the day Nicky slumps down in Pipers office chair propping her boots on the desk like she owns the place. "So, where ya heading now, Blondie? Lorna and I are going out for drinks at that bar from the other night if you want to join?"

"Is Alex going?" Nicky shrugs. Piper eyes her for a moment as the gears in her head work wildly. She smiles all toothy and deceptive earning her a confused stare from Nicky. "Hey, so…I need a no questions asked kind of favor."

* * *

><p>Alex answers the door after two knocks cell phone up to her ear. She looks Piper up and down her face void of all emotion. She continues her phone conversation walking away from the open door. Piper is uneasy about how things ended the night before but she's relieved the door doesn't slam right in her face. She closes the door behind her standing awkwardly in the foyer, she could just wait in the bedroom but she is too nervous. Alex could hang up the phone and kick her out; there were a number of ways this could all work out. When Alex walks back in the room moments later Piper is observing the trick-or-treaters run from door to door collecting their candy.<p>

"Hey."

She turns her attention to Alex her lips curved into a small smile. "Hey"

"Empty handed tonight?" Alex turns down the hall towards the kitchen gesturing Piper to follow. "That's not a good sign."

"No, I-"

"Listen, about last night…."

"Alex-"

"Maybe, I was out of line, but..."

"Alex-"

"We can't just keep pretending…"

"Alex-"

"We're adults, we should be able to talk about these things..."

"_Alex!"_

"_What?"_ For the first time Alex notices Piper's appearance wearing a long tan trench coat with red shiny heels, her blonde hair pulled back, and more makeup than usual.

"_Today_ is Halloween." She unties the trench coat letting it fall to the floor.

Alex drops her jaw, the beer bottle nearly follows. Piper wears a white dress that imitates a lab coat but covers barely anything and hugs her body in all the right ways. The sides have thin red stripes with a red circle on the left breast pocket with a white medical cross in the center. Around her neck is a red stethoscope. The lab coat is zipped half way up her stomach exposing a matching red bra.

"Tonight, _I'm_ your treat."

"Fuck."

That night all is forgotten as the two christen practically every inch of the brownstone. Piper forgets she is married, Alex forgets the argument, and they both forget the time when they fall asleep tangled up together.

* * *

><p>The sound of her phone buzzing off the night stand mixed with the bright morning sun wakes her. She blinks several times at her surroundings and the pale skin sleeping soundly under her. Mentally she curses herself for not buying Alex curtains yet. She stretches softly attempting not to wake the beauty under her. Reaching down to grab her phone it begins vibrating Polly's face crossing the screen. She grunts annoyed.<p>

"Hello?" She whispers half asleep.

"Where the fuck are you?" Piper shoots up realizing just how wrong this situation is.

"Fuck! We fell asleep."

"Yeah, well Larry was at the shop this morning when I got here looking for you."

"What did you tell him?"

"What was I supposed to say, that I was hiding you in my purse?"

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck." She jumps up darting to the adjoining bathroom.

"I told him you went out with some girls from the store last night, but he's still pretty pissed off."

"Wait. He is there?"

"Yea, pacing the store I've never seen him this mad."

Piper doesn't respond she hangs up the phone and runs down the stairs collecting the little bit of clothes she showed up in. Alex appears at the foot of the stairs, running her hand over her face trying to wake up.

"How bad is it?"

"Bad. I have to get to Nicky's." Alex tilts her head confused. "That's where my clothes are. I got ready there yesterday. I was – shit, I'll explain later I have to go." Piper wraps her coat around her tying it tightly and running to Alex placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "I love you." She closes the door behind her jumping in the first cab she spots.

Frantic and out of breath she rest her head against the seat.

"_I Love You."_

The words flash across her mind. Disastrous and frightening.

Did she say it out of habit?

Did she mean it?

A million questions follow as she stares out the window watching the New York streets come to life. She doesn't' have any answers. Not for Larry, not for Alex, and certainly not for herself. For the first time she realizes the gravity of the situation. And it's all fucked.

_**Authors Note: **_Originally, I was going to leave Halloween at the bar, but what fun would that be? Piper should be able to repay the favor and what better way to solve their problems. Ha, they're all screwed up. As usual you guys blow me away with your responses, thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

'_The irony in serving time is it's supposed to make you a better person. The system claims locking us away and treating us like less of humans will produce model citizens upon our release. Here's the thing - when you strip someone of their dignity the only thing left is the filthy rotten pieces that got them thrown in prison in the first place. What kind of justice is that?' _

"She actually said 'I love you'?"

Alex nods.

"Was your head between her legs at the time?"

"Nope." Alex looks to Nicky who is grinning from ear to ear far too amused for the situation. "She was rushing off to your place." She quirks a brow inquisitively.

"Oh, right. She got ready at my apartment. Couldn't exactly leave her place dressed like that."

"Why didn't she bring her clothes at least?" Alex is mostly talking to herself that doesn't stop Nicky from answering.

"Something about a fight, she didn't want to seem presumptuous." Nicky shrugs nonchalantly. "So, what did she tell the husband?" Alex keeps her eyes focused forward ignoring the question. Nicky stops walking turning to her friend in disbelief. "You haven't talked to her have you?"

A shrug.

Nicky cackles slapping her knee dramatically. "Let me see if I have this right. Piper shows up at you place half naked, forgets to go home, and says I love you and you haven't talked?" Alex begins walking again ignoring the obnoxious laughter catching up with her. "Oh man. You two are on a whole other level, I tell ya."

Alex wanted to call; she dialed the number more times than she would admit. Each time right before connecting the call she would lose the nerve. What was she supposed to say? After Pipers abrupt departure - after the slip -Alex sat on her staircase blankly staring out the window pane of the front door. Waiting. For what, she wasn't exactly sure.

They stop outside Fables with just enough time for Nicky's shift. Nicky holds the door open, Alex stands frozen on the sidewalk.

"Listen, rip the band-aid off." Alex isn't happy with this advice. "If it helps I'll be here eavesdropping on the whole thing."

"Fuck, Nicky." Nicky snorts.

"C'mon, can't be late my second day."

Alex follows Nicky to the backroom down the hallway to Pipers office. Today the door is securely shut unlike most days when it's slightly ajar. Alex stares at the door; Nicky gives her a pat on the back leaving to clock in. She raises her hand to knock but the door opens to Polly facing away talking over her shoulder. Piper is looking down at a sheet of paper when she looks up and spots Alex her lips twitch in a tense smile. She should have just called. Polly notices Pipers change turning to see Alex standing outside the door. She opens her mouth to speak but instead offers a tight smile remembering Alex is technically still a client. Polly shoots Piper a look before leaving the office.

"Alex."

Nicky pops her head in the door interrupting. "Hey, boss anything special today?"

"Yea, maybe try not to scare off my remaining staff?"

"What - Hey, that was a good joke. Maybe you should hire less pretentious douchebags."

"I'll keep that in mind. Katie is training you on the register upfront today." Nicky nods before disappearing out the staff entrance.

An awkward silence falls around them. Alex makes the first move sitting in the chair across.

"So I was…"

"About yesterday…"

They speak simultaneously their words blurring together in a sloppy mess doing little to ease the tension of the room. Alex smiles softly. "You, first."

"I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to call, it's been overwhelming with Tuesdays release around the corner." Alex waits expectantly. Business is the furthest thing from her mind. "How is the promoting going so far? Is Mel actually doing something useful?" Piper chuckles lightly a last ditch effort to ease the apprehension in her voice.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Alex." It's a whisper a plea.

"_Business_." Alex laughs bitterly standing to her feet. "Business is what you're going with? Is that really why you think I'm here, Piper?"

Piper keeps her gaze refusing to back down, refusing to speak, refusing to acknowledge the previous morning or the words she obviously never meant to say.

"Wow, okay." Alex turns on her heel exiting the store. She can't fight Piper anymore and she can't keep fighting _for_ her.

Alex makes the short walk to her office despite the bitter cold creeping around her. She needs the fresh air to compose her thoughts. The very last thing she wants to deal with is Mel and that damn book. Orange was supposed to be the answer instead it was ruining everything. The only thing Alex wanted to do was go home to her empty house and forget all this fucking chaos.

"There you are I was starting to worry." Mel's chipper voice makes Alex recoil. "Don't get too comfortable. Busy day ahead, our first meeting is in thirty."

"Oh, joy."

Mel, as promised, spends the day shuffling Alex from one meeting to another. It's exhausting to put on a constant show. Sometimes she gets so wrapped up in her thoughts in the book she forgets the parts that aren't true. These people aren't dealing with a small time offender; they're dealing with a woman who once _ran_ the whole fucking thing.

The last meeting of the day is an hour outside of the city. The car ride is spent with Alex gazing absentmindedly out the window as Mel fills the silences with incessant chatter. When they finally arrive Alex skates her eyes over the five story building. Besides its lack of height it reminds her of the New York sky scrapers floor to ceiling windows, sleek metal beams, and pristine appearance. She's not impressed, just glad this is the last up-tight asshole of the day.

Mel maneuvers around the maze of hallways expertly. Alex wonders if she has been here before; maybe that's what Mel was going on and on about on the ride up. She concentrates hard to remember any bit of information from the last hour mildly interested in their current location. Mel gestures towards a row of chairs as she informs the secretary of the arrival.

Mel is barely back to her chair when one of the large oak double doors opens. Instantly Alex is intrigued by the woman walking towards her. She is shorter, unique black frames, and a nest of a hairdo dyed multiple colors. Her smile is warm-hearted when she extends her hand out to Alex rising from her chair.

"Hello, Alex. It is such a pleasure. My name is Jenji and I'm going to make you an offer you can't refuse."

* * *

><p>"Jesus, Larry. For the hundredth time, Can we not do this?"<p>

"I just don't understand, what is happening to us?"

Piper lets out a loud sigh. "Fuck. You're overreacting."

"How am I overreacting? I think any husband would respond the same if his wife didn't come home."

"I told you I went out with Nicky and Lorna we drank too much I lost track of time and I crashed on their couch."

"You didn't think to call?"

"I was too busy being ya know passed out."

Larry continues whining as Piper busies herself cooking dinner. The morning before he easily accepted her lie, after sleeping on it and discussing their marriage to anyone who would listen, he quickly changed his tune. It was an easy simple lie that would at the very least buy her time to sort out everything else. Everything else being the 'I love you' Piper had spent the last day and a half replaying in her mind. She had meant it that much she was sure of but that was the only thing Piper was sure of.

Alex and Piper were the lie. Everything between them was fundamentally a lie. A lie that wasn't simple or fucking easy.

"The guys at work say this is how it starts..." Larry babbles on.

She nods stirring the pasta. Alex wasn't supposed to show up. Piper would have eventually sought her out to explain everything once she figured it all out. With those dark emerald eyes penetrating through every layer she couldn't find the words.

"How does that sound?"

"Hm?" Piper turns to Larry confused.

"About marriage counseling?"

Piper plates the food sitting it on the kitchen island in front of Larry. "What about it?"

"Max said it worked for him and his wife. Would you be willing to try?"

Piper stifles a laugh noticing how desperate Larry suddenly is. "Sure."

That seems to pacify him, if only for the night. He surprises her with an overpriced bottle of wine that he then drinks by himself. The night is spent on the couch, Larry laughing loudly his arm draped around her, Piper lost in her thoughts paying no mind to the show or him.

Just after midnight he snores loudly in her ear a mixture of whiskey and wine surrounding him. Slowly she twists out from under him dressing quietly and slipping out the front door. She hails a cab at the corner looking over her shoulder to insure the apartment is still darkened.

* * *

><p>When she arrives at Alex's house the brownstone is equally dark. She knocks lightly at first followed by loud anxious knocks. No answer. A million horrible thoughts go through Pipers head as she takes a seat on the stoop. She is bitterly cursing Alex under her breath when the town car pulls to a stop. The back door opens to Mel scrambling to her feet. She turns quickly not noticing Piper in the dark reaching in the car she helps a very drunk Alex out of the back as she laughs loudly. Mel wraps her arm around her waist as Alex lets her hand fall a little too close to her breast for Pipers liking. She stands on the stair drawing both of their attention. They freeze, smiles falling.<p>

"Pipes."

"Don't." She shakes her head towards Alex and shoots Mel a deadly glare. "Thanks, I got her." Piper stands on the other side of Alex tugging her away from Mel's grip.

Mel's eyes turn a deep dark shade of blue. "You two fucking belong together. You're a fucking cheater." She scowls at Piper before turning to Alex. "And you're a manipulating fucking liar." She stomps off back to the town car.

Alex looks at Piper completely mortified she will figure out the truth. Piper's demeanor doesn't falter as she helps Alex to the door. "Where are your keys?" Alex doesn't speak doesn't move. How is Piper not yelling right now? She begins running her hands over every pocket looking for the keys until she finds them and unlocks the door. She helps Alex up the stairs to bed before leaving and returning with a glass of water and two aspirin. Piper sets the remedy on the nightstand. Alex watches her as she digs through the dresser drawers. She throws an oversized shirt at Alex sitting speechless on the corner of the bed. "I would help but considering you had every intention of undressing Mel tonight I'm sure you can manage undressing yourself."

"I wasn't going to fuck her!"

Piper nods looking away.

"Fuck you, Piper." It comes out childish and small, no actual insult behind it. "Shouldn't you be home with your fucking husband?"

Piper shakes her head. "Is that what you want, Alex?"

"What?"

Piper closes the space dripping with sudden confidence and anger. "What do you want, Alex? How about we quit playing games and get right down to the _truth_?"

Alex stares into her ocean blue eyes utterly lost. Piper backs away, two steps at a time, the entry door slams.

The crash of the door sends Alex wheeling. She's up pacing the room the recent events sobering her just enough to fit the pieces of this fucked up puzzle together.

_Piper knows._

_**Authors Notes:**_ If Piper found out the truth from Alex it could have sent this fic in an entirely different direction. That's not what I wanted and honestly I don't think Alex is the kind of person to come clean unless absolutely necessary. Piper finding out on her own and keeping it from Alex changes their already tumultuous dynamic. Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and all the favorites.


	9. Chapter 9

'_A dare was never something to back down from. I was never a quitter especially when the going got tough. In a way I lived for those moments of uncertainty, the moments my heart threatened to beat out of chest, in those moments I felt most alive.'_

"You can't just fire me Alex."

"Oh, why the fuck not?"

Mel laughs sardonically. "Because, we're in contract that states you can't terminate me unless I violate those terms." She slides up the edge of the desk. "Sorry to break it to ya babe but snitching you out to your little girlfriend doesn't violate those terms."

Alex squeezes her eyes shut clenching and unclenching her fist repeatedly. Lunging across the desk and smashing Mel's delicate face into the carpet would surely be a parole violation.

"How long?"

"What?" Mel furrows her brows thrown off by Alex's even tone.

"When did you tell Piper?"

"Before the press conference…outside Fables."

* * *

><p>She shouldn't be doing this. She shouldn't be the one hailing a cab. Piper shouldn't be the one crawling back to Alex like she is in the wrong. Yet, here she is standing outside the publishing house casting shadows over her.<p>

"Fuck."

A few passerby's side glance her standing there talking to herself. Fuck them. She forces herself through the busy lobby onto the elevator where it all began again. Oddly, she finds herself smiling thinking back to the day Alex trapped her on the lift sputtering nonsense. She wishes she could go back to that day, before she knew the truth, before the kiss, before the contract. Piper wants, no _needs_, a rewind button. She wants to go back to the moment outside Fables and take Mel's words back.

'_It's all a set-up y'know? The book, the chance meeting, it was all planned.'_

Jesus, she wanted to knock Mel's perfect fucking teeth in that instant. Instead she smirked not willing to give her the satisfaction. She searched for Alex despite every instinct telling her not to confront her before the conference. A major blow up would not be good for either of their careers. When she spotted her on the balcony an array of insults and curses rang through her mind. Then she reached her. Piper was a woman of very few weaknesses but a gentle vulnerable Alex was definitely one of those weaknesses. As soon as she reached the top of the stairs she froze fixing her gaze on Alex absently looking over the balcony. In that moment she forgot about Mel's confession. Alex had a way of doing that to her – making her forget reality.

After the conference there was always something blurring the line between the truth and the lies. First, it was the smile Alex wore, the natural high from the conference, then the costume – oh, the fucking costume. There was always something stifling the voice in the back of her head. Honestly, maybe Alex period was Piper's weakness. The possibility that maybe she could have Alex all to herself was enough for Piper to overlook such an insignificant detail.

"Hey sweetie, is Alex expecting you?" Lorna stands from behind her desk a nervous smile.

"No, I just need to talk. Is she busy?"

"She's in with Mel-"

The only thing she needs to hear is the name Mel and she is barging through the office door. Mel sits smugly at the edge of her desk while Alex rubs her temples clock-wise. Their gaze levels, Mel smirking confidently, Alex in what can only be explained as pure shock.

"Ah, the woman of the hour." Mel pronounces in her haughty manner.

"Can I fire her?" Alex shoots between gritted teeth, her noticeable agitation filling the room.

Piper glances at Alex momentarily before returning to Mel who is crossing the room towards her. "No, you can't fire her due to contract." Piper waits for Mel to make eye contact. "I hope you've enjoyed this charade of yours. Alex may not be able to get rid of you but rest assured she _will _be your last client in this city."

Mel's arrogant smile falters granting Piper a small victory. The brief triumph last only a second until her and Alex are left alone in their silence and lies.

Piper laughs but its void of all emotion. "I guess that's what you get when you fuck the help."

"Piper-"

"Save it. I don't care if you slept with her or not. You know why I'm here. I want the truth. I need to hear you say it, Alex. I need you to tell me this was all a fucking game to you."

"This was never a game."

Piper sits comfortably across from Alex waiting for her to explain. Explain the book. The lie. All of it.

Alex paces rubbing her forehead before finally taking a seat, exhaling, and spilling every fucked up bit of her plan. Out loud it sounds absurd and just as manipulative as the time she convinced Piper to carry the suitcase in Brussels. Yet, Piper doesn't move she doesn't storm out of the office when she confesses. She doesn't leave and that has to count for something. Right?

When Alex is finished with every tiny detail making sure not to have anything unsaid that could later be used against her the office fills with toxic silence. She bites the bottom of her lip fidgets with her glasses and waits. She seems to be doing that a lot lately. Waiting.

Piper purses her lips nods standing to her feet and heading to the exit.

"Where are you going?"

"Fables, I have a book release in three days that I'm not even close to prepared for."

Alex shakes her head in disbelief. "That's it?"

Piper stops in her tracks but doesn't turn back to face her. "What do you want from me?"

"I want to know why you didn't say anything." Alex circles around Piper forcing her to look at her. "I want to know what the fucking point is. Why come here? Just to hear me humiliate myself?"

"Why did you do it? I don't understand why such an elaborate plan was necessary?"

"What was I supposed to do, Piper? Hey, I just got out of prison for possession and use of fucking _heroin _but let's grab coffee?" Piper drops her gaze to the floor. "Yeah, because that would have really won you over!"

The words barely pass her lips before she feels Piper forcing her backwards. "Fuck you, Alex!" Another shove. "Fuck you for making me into the bad guy." She crosses the room her hand on the door knob.

"What do you want from me, Piper?"

Her eyes are pure fire when she locks eyes with Alex. "_You!_ Don't you get it? That's all I've ever wanted, Alex. I want you the fucked up parts and all. I'm not hurt that you lied to me. I'm hurt that you still don't see that the only thing I've ever wanted from you is just that…you."

She doesn't look back this time just leaves Alex behind flashing a tight smile Lorna's way before boarding the waiting elevator. She needs to get to Fables or home any place quiet where she can be alone.

"Hey." The man next to her draws her attention with a big grin. "Piper, right? Yeah I met you at the bar for the Halloween party." Piper ignores the man uninterested in him and his need to carry a conversation. On the first floor she hastily escapes. "Any way good running into you, I'll see you Tuesday."

"Yeah, you too." She mutters making her way across the busying entrance.

**_Authors Note:_** A short quick update to clear up last chapters confusion. It was meant to be cryptic but admittedly my lead-up lacked finesse. My apologies thank you all for sticking with me. Alex is not sleeping with Mel although it is implied that maybe they hooked up before Piper came back in the picture. Ultimately, I didn't want to directly say they were sleeping together but I could see Alex manipulating the situation through sex only to have Mel fuck her over in the end. So, there's that. Hope this clears some things up for you. Thanks again so much!


	10. Chapter 10

"Yo, can I keep this." Nicky holds up a large flyer advertising Orange's release with an unusual smiling Alex taking the majority of the page. "Unless, of course you want to keep it, for ya know…_alone_ time."

"_Nicky_, Jesus."

She chuckles lightly taking her designated seat across from Piper. "So, what's the deal with you two anyway?"

"Nothing. She is fine. I am fine." Piper sighs busying herself with her computer screen even though it's basically a blur. At the simple mention of Alex she finds herself distracted.

"Sure, that's why she's been sulking around the last couple days and the staff is intentionally hiding from you."

Piper side eyes her. "Typical Alex, too proud to apologize and I'm damn well not going to crawl back to her." Nicky laughs to Pipers surprise. Not a chuckle or a snicker a full on roar of laughter that continues for far too long. "What's so funny?"

"Listen, maybe it's easy for you with your simple uncorrupted life but that's not where we are from." Nicky loses the joking demeanor as she props her elbows on the desk. "Prison changes you and for most people it's for the worse. If it weren't for you that might have happen to Vause. Instead she fought for you, for herself. Maybe her plan wasn't the best thought out but her intentions were good and if you think that deserves an apology then maybe you need to rethink the last couple weeks. From where I'm sitting you've both got your demons. Now deal with them or get the fuck off the bus." She leans back in her chair quirking her lips to lighten the mood.

"But the book…the lies, how do I just overlook that?"

"The book wasn't for you. She's convinced it is and it's an endearing thought yeah but that book was for her. You may have been the driving force but she needed that book just as much as you needed this fancy store of yours." She waves her hands widely around the office to prove her point. "We all need something bigger than us to remind us that there's still a fucking point." Nicky stands, making her way to the office door before turning back. "Do you regret it?"

"What?"

"Do you regret that she came back? Do you regret Halloween, the crooked photo, the for sure dead plant?" Nicky doesn't expect an easy answer or a response at all for that matter, and Piper offers none.

* * *

><p>Here it is, the moment of truth. Alex has dreaded this day. The release in her mind was always the finish line. It was when she finally began again. She imagined crossing that finish line with Piper but she knew now that was a lot easier said than done. Yet, a part of her still held on as she took the lone ride across town to Fables. Her publishing house had chosen her excerpt – the pie incident in the cafeteria. They claimed it showcased her humor in such a horrible situation. At that she rolled her eyes. Humor – right, because that's what comes to mind when you are having pie launched at your face.<p>

"We're here ma'am."

Alex snaps out of her thoughts looking up to the young driver smiling back at her in the mirror. She hardly has time to register the flash of the cameras as Mel throws the door open grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey there are you ready to shine?"

Just the fucking sound of her voice makes Alex cringe. The last few days after Pipers visit had been hard enough without Mel's constant reminder. She had met with legal, pleaded with the big shots, anything to get rid of Mel to no avail. She was stuck and that was something Alex was not use to. The helpless feeling was taking over and domineering take charge Alex was slowly fading away.

"It's Alex." The driver looks up curiously.

"I'm sorry?"

"Please, call me Alex. Not ma'am."

He bows his head in recognition as Alex turns back scowling at Mel who beams back unruffled by the undeniable hatred. Several cameramen snap photos from the street shooting random questions that mingle together into a heap of muffled sounds. Mel ushers her smoothly into Fables avoiding the cameras in a graceful manner.

"We did it." Mel shines looking over her shoulder at the collection of people. "Look at that crowd. We're definitely making it on the best-selling list."

"Fuck off. _We_ didn't do shit. I wrote the book, you just manipulated a bunch of people into believing its worth a damn."

Mel scoffs flipping her long blonde hair and crossing the room to where the press set up. Alex watches her with disgust before turning her head and unintentionally locking eyes with Piper. Polly stands next to her directing the staff on their task for the event but like Alex, Pipers oblivious to her surroundings. The only one who seems to notice the pair and their stubborn intimate moment is Nicky who grins regaled between the two.

* * *

><p>Shortly after her arrival Alex is bombarded by a group of select reporters to Pipers dismay. It's unnerving having her so close yet so far away. She wants to stand her ground and stay mad at Alex. That's doesn't stop Nicky's bothersome advice from bouncing around her mind. It's like the day on the elevator, Piper can feel Alex's gaze burning holes. She tries to stay calm and professional, this is not only a big day for Alex it's huge for Fables. Piper can deny it all she wants, but the sole purpose of signing with Alex was to be near her. It was never about the publicity or the store. Alex was the prize. Everything else was a mere bonus.<p>

The store is packed with eager men and women toting the newly released book waiting patiently for the main event. Piper slips away only seconds before the start, unable to make it to the office she stops just inside the employee doors throwing her head against the wall. She forces herself to inhale, exhale, repeat. _It will all be okay_. She hears the door open gently. There is no need to open her eyes, Piper can feel Alex.

The silence surrounds them, but surprisingly it's not torture. It's peaceful. Piper opens her eyes to see Alex leaned against the wall across from her squeezing her eyelids shut. After a moment Piper watches those beautiful green orbs flutter open. Slowly a smile creeps upon both their lips as they stare into each other's eyes. There are no words exchanged because there is no need. Their spiteful words had divided them but words had also brought them back together. Perhaps, there were too many and too little words between them already.

Nicky barges through the doors stopping short of the women. "Hey, love birds. It's time. Let's get this show started." Alex winks following Nicky out.

Piper shakes off the intense moment and makes her way out into the crowded store. Most book signings were Pipers time to network and play nice with all the assholes that insured her success. Today she allows herself a rare retreat taking a spot among the audience in Alex's direct line of vision.

Mel gives a brief speech at the start introducing the book and Alex as well as thanking everyone. Alex takes the podium with ease mimicking Mel's gratuity. The smile Alex wears is forced and practiced. It's not the way she smiles at Piper; it's not the smile she clads in the morning as the sun covers her bare skin. No, that Alex – the real Alex – is reserved for Piper. The crowd applauds loudly drawing Piper back into her current reality.

"My publishers arranged for me to read a predetermined selection of the book. I've decided to switch things up a little, make things more interesting per say." Mel's face twist in horror, which does not go unnoticed. Alex clears her throat and begins.

'_My time at Litchfield was not in vain. In a way it gave me back the broken pieces of myself. I made mistakes and paid for them in the most tragic of ways. There are some things that can never and will never be unseen. Prison, for me, exposed what was important. I walked out a free woman not because my time was served but because I was finally given a chance to start over. I was given the chance to make the apologies I was always too big of a person for. I was given a chance to make amends with the people who touched my heart and the most beautiful of ways.'_

Alex stops as silence trickles throughout the room gazing at Piper.

'_Litchfield gave me the courage to say I'm sorry.'_

The crowd stands as applauds spread; some women even go as far as dabbing their eyes with Kleenex cheering dramatically. Piper takes this as her opportunity to sneak unseen in the back for her much needed time alone. Polly has always been the one to run the actual event and today is no different, Piper has fulfilled her duties.

Piper slinks down her office chair. She never regretted being the strict store owner but now she really wishes she was the kind of owner that stashed away a bottle of liquor. Before she can rationalize with herself Piper is out of her chair frantically opening and slamming desk drawers for something she knows isn't there.

"Um…Pipes?" Larry's voice startles her as she cranes her neck around.

"Larry! What are you doing here?"

"You've been so stressed about this particular client that I figured I would come lend my support." He grins as though his thoughtfulness should be rewarded in some way.

"Yeah…that's nice but you should go." His smile falls as he shoves his hands into his cardigan.

"Pipes, I came to show my support the least you can do is be appreciative."

A few choice words cross her mind. "You're right honey. How about you go get yourself a copy of the book and get a signing. I'm sure the author will offer you a real _touching _inscription, especially after witnessing you passed out belligerent on our front door step."

Piper storms passed the baffled Larry suddenly eager to participate in the event unfolding. Alex catches her gaze for a split second before looking back to a fan offering up her book for a signing. The line is steady, one of Fables more successful signings but that's not what Piper cares about. She composes herself and makes the rounds shaking hands and up selling the store. She spots Larry skimming through books before landing on Orange. Piper tilts her head at the irony, Larry who couldn't even publish an article, holding in his hands the obviously successful book. It's ironic that Alex ever saw him as competition. She laughs inwardly as her eyes trail from the book to the man Larry has started conversation with. He looks familiar but she can't place him.

* * *

><p>"It's Eugene." The man holds his hand out to Larry who shakes it all too willingly. He isn't hesitant of strangers. Larry has lived a sheltered life and assumes the best of everyone. He has not been burned. The cruel realities of life have surpassed him for the past thirty years. That will change. No one gets away unscathed.<p>

_**Authors Note: **_ I struggled with this chapter and still not sure it's on par with what I intended. We made it to the book signing though and now mystery man has a name. Yes, Eugene is the man from the elevator, the man from the Halloween party, and he is about to fuck this whole thing up. The next update will not be up till sometime next week. My apologies in advance this whole grown-up game takes the fun out of everything. Thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Tequila.

A lot of fucking tequila.

That's what the last few days have consisted of for Alex, chugging tequila straight from bottle sitting in her dark empty apartment staring at that damn photo above the mantle.

Withdrawal from heroin paled in comparison to walking away from Piper. Her body craved her, needed her. Piper is everywhere and nowhere at the same time - a trick of the mind - her voice resonating off the bare walls.

A lot of fucking tequila.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three days earlier…<strong>_

It happens almost in slow motion. One second the man is a stranger carrying on a perfectly innocent conversation with her husband.

And then he isn't.

The memories come flooding back. Piper can't remember his name but she remembers _him._

Lorna introduced them at the Halloween party. He was a talker. A gossiper. Bits and pieces begin floating through her mind.

'_You guys are such a cute couple.'_

At the time Piper was three shots in and paying no mind to the man talking her ear off. That's the only comment that lingered drawing a smile on her lips. She considered correcting the man but quite frankly enjoyed the thought too much.

The men are laughing. Her skin is crawling. Blood boiling. She had been careless. This was not supposed to happen this way.

Piper digs a little deeper and remembers him from the elevator. She didn't recognize him then and wasn't really interested in anything he had to say, but again some comments stick.

'_You must be so proud of your girlfriend with the book and everything.'_

Fuck.

Larry catches her eye. Immediately her eyes dart to Alex. Stupid. For some unknown reason she thinks Alex will have the answer. She's in the middle of signing a book and doesn't look up. Eyes back to Larry he smiles waving awkwardly. The stranger follows Larry's lead noticing Piper for the first time. His eyes glisten as he smiles wide.

That was the moment Piper knew she was fucked.

* * *

><p>"So, you know Piper?"<p>

Larry snorts. "Yeah, she's my wife." He looks from Piper to Eugene whose cheerful behavior has twisted into complete confusion.

"Oh."

"Uh…everything okay?"

Eugene is reveling in this new piece of gossip. Already he is imagining spilling the juicy details Monday morning at the office. He is practically giddy when he finally responds. "It's just…I thought her and Ms. Vause were a thing."

"Vause?" He looks to the unaware Author busying herself with a fan. "Why would you think that?"

Eugene narrows his eyes offering his best phony sympathetic look. "Well the night I met Piper…ya know, at the Halloween party."

"What Halloween party?"

"At the bar." Larry looks to Piper who looks absolutely terrified as she fixes her gaze on him. "That's when I met Piper. Well I don't mean to pry but Ms. Vause and your wife were pretty …" He pauses to add a dramatic flair whispering in a hushed tone. "_…affectionate _if you know what I mean."

* * *

><p>Your marriage doesn't have to be perfect and you don't have to be a mind reader to know your husband has just found out you're a cheating fucking liar.<p>

It's the way he is looking at her. It's the way the stranger looks between the couple waiting for the scene to play out for his own personal amusement. It's the way the hair stands at the back of her neck. She fights every urge to look in Alex's direction. It would make matters worse and she can't save her now anyway. Piper breaks the gaze making a swift escape through the employee doors. Larry follows her down the corridor to the office slamming the door behind him.

Piper nervously chews at her bottom lip waiting for him to break the silence.

"What is he talking about, Piper?" He wants to be in denial. Larry looks to Piper for lies not truth because that would hurt too much. He needs her to dismiss the whole thing but deep down he knows. Standing before her now, thinking back to the night outside their apartment when he first met Alex, thinking back to how distant Piper has been, thinking back to it all he already knows the truth.

His soft tone and the way he is looking at her like she literally holds his heart in her hands nearly breaks Piper right then and there. For a second – a quick moment in time - she considers lying.

"What did he say to you?"

"What's going on with you and that woman?" He tenses clenching his fist.

"Larry, it's complicated. Why don't we talk about this at home?" She turns grabbing her jacket and gesturing towards the door.

"Are you…are you gay?" He whispers it as though he is ashamed for her.

"What? No. It's not like that. Alex and I are old friends."

He shuffles back in forth at the confession. "Wait. What do you mean _old friends?"_

_Fuck._

"We…uh…we use to date." Piper dips her head avoiding Larry's stunned expression at this revelation.

He steps back a few feet. "You dated a woman?"

"It was after college, Larry."

"So, what… It was just a phase then?" Larry's face fills with hope and empathy maybe if Piper says yes all will be fixed, because if Alex is just a phase then that means she means nothing and the affair meant nothing.

'_Now what? I'm just a phase too embarrassing for your yuppie fucking friends?'_

Alex's words ring through her mind.

"No." Piper shakes her head tears welling in her eyes. "Alex wasn't a phase. I loved her."

Larry tilts his head skyward blinking back tears. When he looks back his face is contorted in pain as he roughly wipes away his tears. It breaks Piper in pieces. It is gut-wrenching to know Piper has broken his heart. She steps a bit closer but he backs away.

"Do you still love her?"

Her tears fall slowly, Larry has his answer yet he waits. He needs to hear her say it. "Yes."

He turns darting out the backroom through the busy store. Piper follows until she watches him stop at the table feet way from Alex. She catches Pipers gaze first quirking a brow she turns her head to a fuming Larry. Alex stands smiling smugly. She can tell from Larry's flaring nostrils and tear streaked face the unavoidable has happen. Larry glances from Piper to Alex.

_Don't do this Larry. You will lose this battle. Every time. _

He lets out one final huff before storming out the door. Alex watches him leave before turning and following Piper back into the office. Unlike Larry she doesn't slam the door or break the silence. Alex sits calmly across the desk watching Piper cradle her head.

"He knows."

"Yeah, I kind of got that vibe." She chuckles.

Piper looks up. "It's not fucking funny Alex. Nothing about cheating on my husband is funny!"

"Whoa, calm down. Don't project your shit on me, okay?"

"My shit, Alex? Because I'm the one who fucked this up, right?"

"I'm not saying that, but you kissed me, you fucked me! So don't play sweet and innocent, I'm not buying it."

"Fuck you, Alex. None of this would have happen if-"

"If what? The book made you cheat on your husband?" Alex stands slamming her palms on the desk, closing the distance. "I made my feelings apparent that day in Central Park. I've spent the last three weeks making my feelings known. I didn't want an affair, Piper. That's not what I was looking for."

"What _are_ you looking for?"

Alex straightens sliding her glasses above her head. She hesitates searching for the best words. "A clean slate, a chance to make things between us right…I want to start over."

Piper stares at Alex a long time. Everything about that sounds right. Except the ring on her left finger. Except that fact that being with Alex, choosing Alex, still very much scares the shit out of her.

"It's not that easy, Al. I'm married, I can't just walk away."

It has been eight years since that fateful day in Paris. Alex has had eight years to reason with herself. She has had eight years to forgive and forget. It should not feel like this. The pain and fury washing over her should not feel this familiar.

It has been eight years.

Alex can't help it. As soon as the words spill from Pipers mouth Alex can feel the hatred building within her. The woman who stands before her is no longer the love of her life. She is no longer her reason for being. No, she is the woman who broke her fucking heart and walked out the day her Mother died. The day her fucking mother died. That's who Piper is to her. And she fucking hates her just as much as she did eight years ago.

"Fuck you." She doesn't raise her voice in fact she grins as she shakes her head. "I seem to remember you being a fucking expert on walking away. But in case you forgot this is what it looks like."

Piper is left to watch Alex walk away this time. Alex has given her all, she has failed, and she is done.

_**Authors Note: **_This is a product of a wicked hangover so I apologize for any and all typos. Thank you all for the awesome reviews, you guys are the best and truly the driving force behind each chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Larry is a very weak man. He avoids conflict at all cost. That's why when he disappears - the only trace of him being a note stating he is staying with his parents - Piper doesn't worry and she doesn't chase him.

She is in just as much denial as Larry about the situation. Instead of accepting the responsibility Piper goes on with her day-to-day routine as if her world has not been shattered. She doesn't tell Polly and she intentionally avoids Nicky unless absolutely necessary.

When Orange makes the best-seller list Piper doesn't call Alex to congratulate her. When the book flies off the shelf and it's time to re-order she task a new employee with the job. When she overhears rich privileged women – who remind her an awful lot of her mother – mumbling about Alex and the memoir in their shunned tones Piper ignores their comments.

She ignores everything that reminds her of Alex because that's not what she is supposed to be thinking about. Piper should not be mourning the loss of her felon, lying, manipulating ex-girlfriend. No, she should be figuring out a way to make her marriage work. Yet, when she comes home to Larry waiting on the couch she is not prepared.

She is not prepared to do the right thing.

The truth is Alex is the one she has missed. Alex is the one she thinks of before bed. Alex is the one she reaches out for in the middle of the night.

Still, she is not strong enough to hurt the man she once loved. When she sits across from an achingly silent Larry she confesses her betrayal. It's not easy and she finds herself choked up only half way in. She is a mess, eyeliner streaking her face, hands moving frantically as she explains how Alex was 'just there'. Intentionally she skips over the fact that she made the first move, she leaves out the way it felt when Alex kissed her in the park, and she ignores the horrid feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"So…what you're saying is it was all a mistake?" Larry leans forward. Hopeful.

_Yes. _

The answer should be yes.

But it isn't.

Piper is not a woman who believes in fate. She does not believe everything happens for a reason. Piper is a realist. She believes your life is what you make it and no greater being can change that.

Nonetheless, when her wandering eyes settle on the sweater hanging over the banister she smiles. The sweater that traveled all over the world. The sweater that smells of flaming shots. The sweater riddled with burn holes and tears.

That sweater is Alex. That sweater is home.

She is still smiling when her eyes lock with Larry's big needy brown eyes.

"No. I don't regret any of it."

* * *

><p>The autumn leaves are covered with a thick layer of snow the next time she spots Alex. Piper has tried. God, has she tried. All phone calls are going unanswered, Alex is conveniently out of the office, and sitting outside Alex's empty brownstone in the blistering cold has become tiring.<p>

Piper is on her way back from a coffee run for Fables when she lays eyes on her. Alex leans unaware against a nearby building. One foot propped against the stone while she types out a quick text. Piper is unable to move, too consumed with the fact that Alex is standing mere steps from her.

Alex doesn't notice her at first. She keeps her eyes trained on her illuminated phone screen waiting for a reply from her best friend. When Alex glances up and sees Piper she immediately pushes off the building and heads in the opposite direction of the gawking blonde.

It takes a second too long for Piper to register this but eventually she trails behind her picking up the pace.

"Alex." She doesn't respond just keeps walking. "Alex!" Piper's frustrated. She is almost tired of this game as well as everything else. She brushes pass the heavy crowd on the streets. Alex's height does little to help conceal her. Piper spots her walking briskly across the street. Her pride is too damaged to keep from chasing Alex down the busy streets of New York. By the time she catches up with Alex she is out of breath. She stands in front of her buckled over trying to even her breathing.

Silence.

Piper's words are rash but they are all she has. "I got a divorce. I left him." Alex laughs her gaze trained on the bustling crowd. "We…we can start over."

"Oh, yippee." She narrows her eyes on Piper. "Shall I do a little dance? Should I drop to my knees and thank the gods?"

Her condescending tone throws Piper at first. When she finally comes to her senses she realizes Alex has shoved past her and made it halfway down the block once again.

"Wait! Stop, please." To her surprise Alex stops dead in her tracks eyes skyward. Piper spins to face her. "I did what you wanted, though."

"Piper." She shakes her head. "Great. You've made a decision-" Her raspy voice is low, defeated, heartbreaking.

"Yeah, and I chose you."

"No you didn't! I'm the consolation prize for your failed marriage." She looks past Piper fixing her gaze on anything but the woman in front of her. "If Larry hadn't found out about us I would still be the dirty little secret. You don't want me, Piper. You just _need _me to make you feel better about the shitty things you've done."

"No, Alex. I –"

Alex places her hand up. "I'm done. I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that there was a chance for us, but that's not the case. I can't do this." She waves her hand between the two of them. "I can't take another spin on your merry-go-round. I finally got off your ride and I'd be stupid to get back on." She brushes past Piper for the last time.

* * *

><p>"Hello!" Piper doesn't mean for her voice to come out so hoarse or to scream into the receiver.<p>

"Um…is this Mrs. Chapman?" The voice is timid, hesitant.

"Miss."

"I'm sorry?"

"Never mind, who are you and what do you want?"

Piper has lost all patience in the last month. If she is not at work she is drinking or sleeping. Everything else has become a nuisance and this early morning phone call is no exception.

"Um, I work with Jenji Kohan-"

"Who?"

"The producer?"

Piper sits up rubbing her temples. She has no idea what this phone call is about or who Jenji whatever her name is or what she produces she just wants to get to the point.

"Yeah, sure. What do you want?"

"Mrs. Kohan would like to meet with you."

"Wha-" Piper shakes her head irritated. "Sure. Whatever."

The obnoxious voice sets an appointment for the following week and finally leaves Piper to her alcohol and sleep.

* * *

><p>Piper scribbled the appointment down in her calendar but the message is vague only an address and time. She thought back to the phone call but recalled very little. A town car arrives outside Fables shortly after noon the day of said appointment.<p>

"Hey, boss, big fancy car outside waiting for you." Nicky ducks her head in and out of the office to deliver messages but that's the extent of their interactions lately.

"Thanks." Piper shuffles her things into her purse and makes her way to the waiting car.

She spends the hour drive snoozing waking every so often when her head hits the glass window too hard. Honestly, she is just thankful to be out of Fables and away from Polly's judgmental innuendos. Maybe Piper is having a mid-life breakdown but it's her life to ruin and she really wishes Polly and her damn parents would just leave her be. As long as she manages to show up to work every morning she is winning.

The building is desolate and out of place. It looks like it belongs in the city with a few more stories built on. A young man greets her at the entrance and shows her to the office past the oversized oak doors. The woman who greets her is overly enthusiastic her appearance startles Piper with bright hair and thick pixie frames.

"Ah, Piper. I've been looking forward to this meeting for months." She exclaims ushering Piper into the large office with floor to ceiling windows that overlook absolutely nothing.

"Uh, sure."

The woman laughs as she waves a hand towards an empty seat taking hers behind the desk. "Of course, you're probably wondering why I called you out to the middle of nowhere."

"Am I that transparent?" Any filter or professionalism Piper once held has diminished over the past few weeks. She is already bored as her eyes scan the room moving from picture frame to pricey artifact and on.

"I'm sure you've read Orange is the New Black?" Her eyes dart towards the woman growing big at the mention of the book. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Fables was the location of the book release, but something tells me you already knew that." Piper straightens her posture in the chair suddenly regretting that last drink the night before.

Jenji smiles warmly leaning in her chair as she entwines her fingers together. "Yes, you would be right. That's not why I called you here though." She pulls out a tablet sliding it towards Piper. "Ms. Vause never directly states the woman who broke her hearts name." Piper looks from the tablet to Mrs. Kohan. "For that matter she never directly states there was a woman, but you see Ms. Chapman I am a woman of many traits." Jenji presses a button bringing the tablet to life. It's a video paused in a specific time, footage from the press conference at Fables with Alex. The screen is stopped just moments before the interview ends. Jenji presses play and the last few minutes of the conference play out in front of Piper before the video stops. "One of those traits is seeing what others overlook."

Piper looks to her completely taken back. She can't quite wrap her brain around anything happening before her. "What are you saying?"

"You're the enigma that broke Alex Vauses' heart." Jenji smiles at the awe struck blonde as she stands to gaze out her massive window. "You see a friend of mine bought the book to my attention before it was even released to the public and I fell in love with the concept." She turns to Piper. "Wanna know the most intriguing part of the whole thing for me?"

"Sure." Piper slides the tablet back on the desk.

"I couldn't help but feel as if she was writing to someone. The book felt like a love letter to me, a confession to a lost lover."

Piper swallows hard. "Interesting theory but I think you've got your wires crossed."

Jenji takes a seat aside Piper. "I thought that too. Then I saw that video." She grabs the tablet rewinding and playing back the moment Piper saves Alex from an overzealous reporter. "And then I came across this." Piper fixates on the screen but the only thing she can focus on is Alex. "It's in the way she doesn't look in your direction, the way she smiles every time you speak, the way you protect her. You're the love letter. I think you're the reason behind the book. I've spoken to Alex about –"

"You've talked to Alex?" Piper's undivided attention is now on the woman.

"Well, yes. She works for me."

Piper squirms in her seat. Is Alex in this building? Is she near? Her heart beats rapidly at the thought of Alex's proximity. She feels a gentle hand over hers.

"Alex is not here, Ms. Chapman. But thank you."

"I'm sorry?"

"You've answered my question." The woman stands rounding the desk to take her original seat and rummage through stacks of paper. "Here is my offer." She slides a folded sheet of paper across the desk that contains a very hefty dollar amount.

Piper opens and closes her mouth. "That's a lot of money. I still don't understand what you want from me."

"Your story. Your version of the past."

"For what?"

"Alex has sold me the rights to Orange I'm producing a television series based off her story."

Her jaw drops. "A what? You're making a show out of Alex's life? You do know it's not all that simple right?"

"You mean do I know that she worked for the cartel and the bullshit charges were trumped up? Yeah, don't worry I've signed a non-disclosure agreement as has she and so will you." She leans against the desk her eyes dancing with pure joy. "I'm going to put you in prison with her."

Piper leans back in horror as Jenji laughs waving her hand. "Bad choice of words, I mean in the show. No one wants to watch a show about a bunch of drug addicts with shitty past. As far as the general population is concerned they belong there locked away forever…but you…" She smiles. "…A clean cut WASP such as yourself…" She leans on her elbows across the desk. "…you're going to be my Trojan horse. I'm using Orange as a reference but I will be altering it to appeal to the audience. You, Ms. Piper Chapman, will appeal to the audience."

"I…uh…very few people know about my past and I want it to stay that way. Not that I'm ashamed –"

"I get it. You're scared of the implications. Fables is a very prominent store if it got out you traveled the world with your drug smuggling lesbian lover it could destroy your reputation. That is the whole purpose of the non-disclosure agreement. I just need you as a silent consultant. It will never get out who you are."

"Can you guarantee that?"

"Absolutely."

"Will I be working with Alex?"

Jenji chuckles lightly. "Christ, maybe I should consider making this a reality show instead." Piper doesn't laugh or change her facial expression. "Yes, you and Alex will both be consultants working together from here on out. I should warn you though Alex completely denies that you even exist and I get the feeling that you two may have left things on not so good terms."

"Does she know I'm here?"

"No. I questioned her about mystery woman but she refused to give me anything. I went out on a limb here."

"When do I start and where do I sign?"

_**Authors Note: **_Yay? Nay? Did ya see this coming? Or am I just that transparent. Ha, as always thank you for reading. The reviews to the last chapter were absolutely over-whelming. On the flip side even if you absolutely hate the direction I've chosen at least Larry is gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Here's the thing about an ex, they never really leave you do they? No, they follow you. Their face flashes across your mind every time that damn song plays and it _always_ fucking plays. Their piercing blue eyes haunt you when you close your own.

And the memories…

When you remember someone you're trying desperately to forget the only thing you seem to recall are the good times. You suddenly forget the way it felt when they broke your heart _twice._ It's easy to forget the way it felt when she walked away from you. It's too humiliating to admit you gave her _another_ fucking chance only to be the one left heartbroken again. The fact of the matter is - you will always be an option and you will never be chosen first.

It's too easy to forget the bad because when all you have left are memories you hold a little too tightly on to the good.

You remember the way her smile made even the shittiest day better. You remember the way she whispered _I Love you_ when you made love in the middle of the day. You remember the way her skin felt under your fingertips, the way her lips melted against yours, and the way every moment with her is irreplaceable.

Those are the moments that fill your mind and when reality settles…when you remember she is not yours it's just like the first time.

It's possible to fall in love with the same person over and over again.

Just as well…

It's possible to allow the same woman to break your heart over and over again. And that's what Piper is. She is the woman who breaks your heart every fucking day, because after every sweet memory comes the bitter and all too true reality.

The reality - your reality - she is gone and no one will ever be her. She has ruined your past and she will forever taint your future.

* * *

><p>"Piper, don't be ridiculous. You're being stupid, you know that right?"<p>

"Pol, it's only a few months. I need to do this."

"Why? For her?"

"Yes."

"It's always about her. Your life is falling apart and you're chasing her around, letting her ruin your life yet again. How many times are you going to let her do this to you?"

Piper has tried to be patient. She has bit her tongue and rolled with the punches. But now she is done pretending. She is tired of being what others think she should be. Piper is tired of living up to others expectations. And she doesn't give a shit if she lets them down any more.

"For fucks sake, Polly!" Polly's eyes go wide at Pipers zero to hundred temper flaring up. "I'm not asking you to get it. I'm not asking for your fucking approval. I'm _telling_ you. I took the job. End of discussion."

Piper emerges from her desk chair and strides out of the office leaving Polly in shock. The store is fairly busy with plenty of college students roaming around. Nicky is huddled in a corner scanning and stocking shipment for another upcoming book release. When Piper towers over her she quickly pops the earbud out of her ear.

"Hey, boss…it's…uh…it's a lecture for class."

Piper grins at how truly horrible Nicky is at lying. "Sure, I don't care. I need a favor."

"I've heard that before." She continues stocking shelves giving Piper a coy smirk.

"Right, so…I'm going to be…taking another job so I need you to help Polly and Katie out in my absence."

"What? You're quitting?" Nicky's face twist in genuine distaste.

"No. No. No. I'm not quitting. I'll be here Friday through Sunday."

"Oh, things that rough?" Piper runs her hand through her hair. Nicky is Alex's best friend, she can't tell her and not expect it to get back to Alex. Unfortunately, Nicky is perceptive. Despite the small amount of time she has known the blonde Nicky sees right through the façade. She turns to Piper crossing her arms and leaning into the case. "Spill Blondie."

"What?" Piper is flustered, cheeks reddening, shaking her head as if to already deny Nicky's thoughts.

"What's the other job?"

"Uh...erm…uh…"

"Funny story, Vause just so happens to be leaving the city Monday through Thursday for a job. What a coincidence, don't ya think?"

"Sure is." Piper spins around making her way down the aisle but Nicky strides up beside her smirking.

"You joined the show didn't you?"

_Fuck._

Piper slumps her shoulder as her head sinks. "Yes."

Nicky bounces on her heels clapping her hands together so loudly groups of nearby customers turn around. "Oh man. You two are the best entertainment a girl could ask for I swear."

"I need the extra cash. My studio apartment is getting a little cramped."

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that. Hope you know what you're getting into here. Vause is still pretty pissed about how things went down."

"What did she say to you?" Piper's eyes glint in hope.

"Yeah, because Vause is the kind to gossip, she didn't give me details but I can tell."

"Tell?"

"You broke her fucking heart _again_!" Piper backs away. Some realities are too much to handle, and breaking Alex's heart is not something she wants to be real.

* * *

><p>The set of Orange is an hour outside the city in a remote location. Most of the scenes will be filmed inside an old children's hospital along with a few manufactured sets. The trailers are lined up not far from the hospitals entrance; the crew and Alex have rooms at a nearby hotel where they will be holding auditions and meetings as the show progresses.<p>

Mel and Alex trail behind Brandon, the set manager, leads the way to Alex's new quarters. Alex notices the trailer next to her has a name on the door but it's too far away for her to read so she doesn't pay much mind to her new neighbor.

"Nice." Mel hops around exploring the trailer.

"Thank you." Alex rolls her eyes not even attempting to hide the disgust for her poor excuse for a manager.

"Welcome, is there anything else I can get you?" Brandon looks to his watch briefly.

"No, thanks."

"Just let me know Ms. Vause. You're free to wander around for the next few hours and get the lay of the land." He swipes along his tablet looking for her schedule. "You're not needed until two for a meeting back at the hotel. Refreshments and such are in the front trailer."

* * *

><p>"Nice weather we're having today, don't ya think?"<p>

Piper looks to Brandon. "Yeah, nice weather." She continues scanning her surroundings. There are so many trailers lined up she can barely make out the large neglected building in the background.

"Anyway, this is your new home slash office." He smiles standing outside a door that reads her name in bold lettering. It's quiet and only a few crew members scramble around outside. "Meeting at two back at the hotel, is there anything else I can get you?"

She wants desperately to ask about Alex. Is she here? Have you seen her? Does she hate me? Instead, she refrains herself. Piper is hoping for the best but preparing for the worst. "No, that's all. Thank you, Brandon." He scurries off leaving her to wander around the pristine trailer.

It's small much like the hotel room but it's no smaller than her tiny apartment in the city. The ride up was excruciating. Piper knew what she was getting into when she had signed on but she was dreading the confrontation. And that's exactly what it would be, a confrontation, because Alex was clear and here Piper was going against everything Alex wanted. She slinks down at the small table moving the curtain to get a view of the building behind the trailers. Workers are cluttered around outside smoking, basking in the warm weather. She grabs her purse and takes off in their direction.

She briefly introduces herself to the group. They're mostly friendly but none seem to really want Piper intruding so she excuses herself to wander the building. It has a scary vibe with chipped paint and waterlogged ceilings. Once she has explored the war zone of construction mess she notices another building up a small walkway with stained glass windows. A chapel.

When Piper gets closer she notices most of the windows have been broken but even in despair the building is oddly beautiful. It takes all her might to pull the heavy metal doors open, she almost gives up. But when she yanks them open finally she is grateful.

Alex sits alone on the stage feet dangling off the edge. Her head shoots up at the intrusion when she spots Piper, Alex stiffens gritting her teeth.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I…I work here." Piper digs in the deepest part of her to find strength. This is a battle she chose and she damn well better fight.

"What do you mean? You work here?" Alex jumps off the stage anger consuming her.

Piper takes a deep breath. "Jenji offered me a job as a consultant. She is going to write me in the show and needed some background."

"She doesn't need you." She storms around Piper avoiding any eye contact. "I can tell her what she wants to know. Leave Piper."

Piper twist around catching Alex right before she reaches the door. "You denied I existed." She moves towards Alex with her back to Piper. "Jenji needs the truth and I'm not going anywhere. So get over it."

Alex turns laughing. "The truth? And what exactly is that Piper?"

Piper leaves little breathing room closing the distance. "The truth is I loved you then. I love you now. And I will always love you, Alex."

Alex gnaws at the inside of her cheek turning away. "You don't know what love is." Her eyes are watering at the edges but she bites back tears looking directly into Pipers blue orbs. "You don't know what it is to love someone so much it fucking destroys you and you still fucking love them…" A beat. "You don't know what it's like to love someone so much that you _can't_ walk away, even when you know you should." Alex breaks away taking a nearby seat and throwing her head back.

"Is that what you think?" Piper towers over Alex who refuses to look at her. "You think it didn't hurt? You think walking away from you was easy?"

Alex tilts her head slightly as Piper paces tears spilling down her face. She stops facing away from Alex. Piper needs to be honest for once and judgmental emerald eyes make that next to impossible. "Leaving you was the hardest decision I ever made. I spent months couch surfing working part-time at a crap diner and drinking my nights away in Central Park. I spent eight years looking for you in crowds. Eight years regretting the decision."

Alex huffs. "Sure, that's why you went out and married some dick wad, because you missed me."

Piper spins facing Alex. "I married Larry because I thought that's what I needed. I thought if I settled down and married him I could forget you and I started too. I missed you less, you stopped haunting my dreams and then you came back. You showed up and turned this perfect illusion of mine upside down." Piper sits across from Alex forcing her to look at her. "The truth is Alex, you're the only one who knows the real me and still loves me. You know how fucked and damaged I am and yet you still want me. You bring out the best parts of me and I need that. I need you."

Silence falls around them driving Piper absolutely crazy. "Say something."

"I love you, Piper." Alex stands. "I love you with every fucked up part of me…but sometimes love isn't enough."

_**Authors Note:**_ We're reaching the end to this story and I want the final few chapters to do them some justice. Let me know what ya think so far. As always you guys are the best. Thanks for the support!


	14. Chapter 14

"Okay, let me hear your story."

"Our story?"

"Yeah, how did you meet Piper?"

"A bar."

"…Okay…Piper?"

Piper hesitates, squirms in her seat. "I met Alex fresh out of college. I was looking for adventure and she gave me the world."

Alex chuckle sardonically rolling her eyes. "I met Piper after my first big run for the cartel. I was looking for a good time and she gave me a broken heart."

* * *

><p>"First fight?"<p>

"Ha, where should I start?"

"Alex!"

"What!"

"Our first _real _fight would be when Alex got me fired from my job."

"That douche deserved it and I would do it again."

"He was just being nice."

"Oh, Please! That jerk was practically all over you and you just _let_ him!"

"You didn't have to punch him now did you? I searched for weeks before finally landing that job."

"It was a shit job, Piper. I hated you working there all hours of the night." Alex slouches crosses her arms. "Shoulda punched that dick earlier."

"You never told me that." Piper softens as Alex looks away shaking her head at the admission.

"I'm telling you now."

* * *

><p>"I told you I didn't want to do it."<p>

"I didn't have a choice, Piper."

Rachael, the shows writer, has been lucky enough to spend the past few weeks listening to Alex and Piper argue about almost every aspect of their life together. Sometimes she thinks they forget she is a writer and not their therapist. Still, she listens, nods, and sometimes writes.

"You always have a choice, Alex. It was selfish and dangerous and you didn't give a fuck. You made me in to a mule."

"Fuck you."

"That was the beginning of the end for us." Pipers voice cracks.

"Really? Funny, I thought the end was the day you left after my fucking Mom died!"

The room is silent. Rachael stares between the two locked in a hateful glare.

"How about a break?"

"Sounds great." Alex stands abruptly hurrying out the room.

Piper follows closely behind stopping her just outside the hotel lobby. "Alex."

"Piper, Jesus. I can't fucking do this with you. How many times are you going to make me apologize for Brussels?" Alex leans against the corridor burning holes into the tacky carpet beneath her. Piper leans next to her, eyes skyward.

"You're right. I'm sorry…and I'm sorry for leaving-"

"Stop." Alex pushes off the wall not wanting to revisit this fight.

* * *

><p>"Where was this again?" Rachael listens intently. Thankful the pair has finally found a topic they can agree on.<p>

"Java." Alex laughs sitting up to lean across the table. "It was great."

Piper pouts. "No, it was shit!"

Alex burst out laughing her head plopping against the table.

Rachael raises a brow. "I don't get it."

Alex lifts her head mimicking Piper. "It was shit." It's almost a squeal from the fit of laughter consuming her.

Piper takes a deep breath shoving Alex away. "Shut up! That's not how I meant that."

"But Pipes it _was_ shit!" Alex's eyes are watering from all the laughing and Piper can't help but smile. She hasn't heard that laugh in so long she doesn't care it's at her expense.

"I had a stomach flu in Java. It was horrible, but apparently it makes for a great story." She bites her lip smiling at Alex who is wiping her eyes still lightly chuckling.

"That was a great story. The whole village came out to see you poop."

Piper stares at Rachael shaking her head. "Glad I'm so amusing for you."

* * *

><p>"No, aces are wild."<p>

"What?"

The conference room table is now covered in three different decks of cards as Piper and Alex try to explain their version of poker to Rachael.

Piper waves her hand. "Here let's start over. I know it's confusing at first but you'll get it." Piper gathers the deck up and begins shuffling half.

"So you guys just decided to invent your own card game?"

Alex shuffles the other half expertly. "We spent a lot of time on planes. This was the only way we could occupy ourselves."

Piper chuckles. "Not the _only_ way." She bites her lip giving Alex a suggestive look.

"Do tell." Rachael leans forward biting the tip of her pen.

"No!" Both Piper and Rachael jump at Alex's stern tone. "I like you Rachael, I do. We've spent the last two months telling you every detail of our relationship but some things are off limits." Alex never takes her eyes off the cards in her hands.

"Alex, I'm just trying to get a better understanding of the dynamic between you two. It's crucial to the show."

"You've got our dynamic down pat. We scream…we yell…it's…" Alex trails off.

Piper picks up where Alex leaves off. "…It's how we love."

* * *

><p>To say the last few months for Piper have been stressful would me a severe understatement. Fables is stagnant. In her absence business isn't exactly declining but she hasn't been around to secure new clientele and she fears the competition may take advantage of the situation. This leaves two options: abandon her obligation to Orange or train someone else her tricks.<p>

Option one is absolutely last resort. Especially not now that Alex is finally coming around. The first couple months were trying and exhausting. Piper was not deterred by Alex and her harsh words or the cold shoulder she gave. Piper agreed with Alex about love not being enough. Alex and Piper were full of complications, fights, and misunderstandings. But there was more to them. They loved deeper than most could understand and though Piper couldn't put it into words she could show her. That was the plan at least. Prove to Alex that they were more. Prove that through all the lies, manipulations, and heartache they were still meant to be.

So that left option two. That left Nicky. Sure, she wasn't what most would consider business material. Yeah, she was a bit rough around the edges, but she was Pipers only hope. Nicky was the only one with the intelligence and charisma to land a client. Polly was too flustered and often found her foot in her mouth. Katie was young, naïve, and let others call the shots. Not Nicky, she was tough enough to bounce back after a rejection and wise enough to know when to walk away.

"Okay, repeat it back to me."

"What?"

"What you're going to say to Elizabeth."

"Nice tits." Nicky fondles her own boobs grinning.

"Jesus, Nicky this is important. Every one of her books have made the best-seller list and Elizabeth always holds her signing here." Piper resumes tapping on her laptop.

"That's what I don't get. If she always ends up signing here anyway, why go through the hassle every time? Wouldn't it be easier to just choose Fables from the get?" Nicky's head falls back on the chair.

"That's not how this business works. The Authors don't care about building lasting relationships. They want their book dropped at a premiere location because it looks good for them. We go through all this nonsense every time to assure the client that Fables is _still_ the best choice." Piper stares at Nicky waiting for a response. "This is important, Nicky. I need to know you understand." Nicky straightens in her seat catching Pipers gaze but stays silent. She is nervous biting the inside of her cheek. "I wouldn't send you if I didn't think you were fully capable."

"I don't understand. You're here, why can't you take the meeting?"

"I won't be here for the next one and I need to know you can do this on your own."

"Fine, how do I look?" Nicky stands running her fingers along the fabric of her new pantsuit.

"Like you're gonna knock 'em dead."

"Overkill, Blondie." Nicky takes a deep breath opening the office door before turning around. "Here goes nothing."

* * *

><p>Nicky secures the client. In fact Elizabeth absolutely loves Nicky and her raunchy sense of humor and signs only an hour into the meeting. Nicky is ecstatic, bouncing on her heels grinning from ear to ear in her now ruffled pantsuit. She circles the office explaining in detail the meeting using her hands to accent how absolutely amazing it went. It's a rush. The adrenaline pumping through her veins is a feeling Nicky has not felt since her last time using. Nicky is consumed with the natural high.<p>

Piper smiles chin rested on her palm watching Nicky. Her eyes dance with pure joy and Piper for the first time in months is relieved. She made the right choice. Nicky will handle Fables and Piper will have more time to convince Alex.

Nicky is just wrapping up the story. Leaning across the chair telling Piper how Elizabeth invited her to a party over the weekend with some high-profile authors.

"Sounds lame." Alex rests in the door frame smiling. "Who wants to go chit chat with a group of pretentious old fucks?" Alex tilts her head offering a small smile Pipers way before returning her gaze to her best friend. "I have a better idea."

"Crash the party? Might ruin my new persona, Vause." Nicky still grinning finally takes a seat. "I'm turning a new leaf. Gonna buy myself a dinner jacket with elbow pads and buy a pipe, for tobacco of course." She wages her eyebrows devilishly.

Alex takes the seat next to her. Piper watches the two interact from across her desk. Today is turning out to be much better than expected. Even if Alex isn't including her in the conversation and is only here to see Nicky she is here. Alex is not hiding out around the corner waiting for Nicky she is here inside Fables. This is something.

Nicky jumping out of her seat and rushing out the door draws Pipers attention away from her thoughts. Alex turns in her seat to face Piper a sly grin forming on her lips.

"Hey."

"Hey." Piper clears her throat.

"It's really awesome what you've done for her. I haven't seen Nicky like this…" Alex shakes her head. "Shit I've never seen her excited about something like this ever." A small chuckle.

"She did it. I just gave her the opportunity." Alex nods standing and makes her way towards the door. Piper doesn't want her to leave. She begins to panic. Alex walking out the same door she did almost six months ago reminds Piper of how badly she has missed her. "Alex."

Alex turns waiting for Piper to speak. "Piper?"

"I miss you."

"How? We literally spend four days side by side from the time we wake up until the time production comes to a close."

Piper rounds her desk leaning against it. "No, Alex. I _miss _you."

Alex closes the door leaning against it yet not looking in Pipers direction. She takes a deep breath. "I miss you too, Kid."

_**Authors Note: **_Because I'm a lover not a fighter.


	15. Chapter 15

Piper sits in the back row of the chapel watching Alex go over the finishing details of the set with the crew. She doesn't have to be here, they gave her the afternoon off, but Alex is here. So she is here, earbuds on full blast watching Alex. Watching the way her lips move when she speaks, the way the corner of her eyes crinkle when she laughs softly, the way she carries herself with such control and grace. She is beautiful and Piper absorbs every part of it.

The workers nod their heads at Alex's instructions before they scatter towards the exit. Piper pops the buds out making her way down the aisle flashing the men a quick smile.

"Why do you always do that?" Alex begins gathering up documents strewn across the chapel stage.

"Do what?" Piper hoist herself onto the stage looking down at her.

"You come to these meeting but constantly have those head phones in."

"I think they're interesting to watch." Alex stops, arches a brow. "Fine, I come to watch you be all hot and take charge. Turns me on." Pipers tone is pure sarcasm but Alex can see the truth through the comment.

"Right, I'm interesting to watch just not interesting to listen to."

"Oh no Alex I could listen to that voice of yours all day." Piper fidgets cast her eyes downward losing her playful demeanor. "Just not about this."

The first meeting Piper sat in on took place in the cafeteria of the main building. Sure, Piper read the book but it hadn't prepared her. Listening to Alex describe the food they served, the mold covered sandwiches, the way the guards towered above them as they ate. Piper couldn't imagine Alex under those conditions. She didn't want to hear about the bathroom stalls offering absolutely no privacy or the filthy state of the showers. No one wants to picture the one they love suffering in such a way.

Alex gets it. She nods shoving the documents in to a satchel and taking a seat next to Piper. The doors swing open revealing a smiling Mel until of course she spots Piper alongside. The smile immediately falters and for a second she hesitates but with both women glaring her way she has no choice but to continue towards them.

Piper continues glaring at her inwardly grinning at how uncomfortable she is making Mel. She hands Alex a small packet needing her signature for the publishing house. The air fills with uncomfortable silence as Alex signs, Piper glares, and Mel waits. It's probably unfair considering if it weren't for Mel, Piper would never have found out the truth about Orange. Still, she betrayed Alex and tried to come between them. Piper and Alex have enough forces against them the last thing they needed was Mel making matters worse.

"Thanks…uhh…erm…would-"

"What's the matter Mel? Cat got your tongue?"

Mel grits her teeth returning Pipers scowl.

"Piper!" Alex isn't defending Mel she's just sick of the two constantly at each other's throats. "Mel, what do you want?"

Mel shakes her head turning to smile sweetly at Alex driving Piper mad. She shouldn't be jealous there's no way Alex would sleep with Mel after what she has done. Piper just hates the way Mel thinks there is a chance. Mel doesn't look back at Piper before leaving.

Alex chuckles lying down on her back, hands laced behind her head. "You guys should hang out. Braid one another's hair and shit."

"Definitely on my list of top ten things to do before I die, braid that bitch's hair." Piper snorts leaning back on her palms glancing at Alex.

"Do you have everything ready for this weekend?"

"Mhmm." A dying art form party. That's what Alex deemed Nicky's congratulatory party. It was Alex's idea but she was too stubborn to admit it and gave Piper all the credit, along with all the work. "Talked to Brandon, we can leave here Thursday night to get everything in order. You sure you're okay with having it at your place?"

"Yeah, except I have a meeting early Friday with my publishers. Lorna has a key, she will meet you and help set up."

"Right."

Piper lies back, shoulder to shoulder with Alex. Tilting her head slightly they lock eyes.

"_I miss you too, Kid."_

Piper lets her eyes roam greedily over Alex's features. Every part of her is struggling not to reach over and kiss her. She wants so desperately to brush her hair back and feel Alex's lips against hers she can practically feel it. Every nerve in her body craves Alex's touch. The intensity is unlike anything she has ever felt.

There is so much at stake, though. They are making progress and if she makes one wrong move it could send everything spiraling in the wrong direction. Or, it could send everything spiraling in the right direction.

Lines were meant to be crossed.

It lacks finesse its rushed and sloppy at first but Piper finds herself straddling Alex her lips crashing against the touch she has missed. Alex doesn't move. She freezes. Every part of her is frozen, except her tongue which moves instinctively against Pipers.

She doesn't know how to _not_ want Piper. Alex knew this would happen. She could only grit her teeth and ignore the feelings for so long. As much as her mind is screaming – _No, she broke your fucking heart_. Her heart, her body, and every other part of her is screaming – _she is yours._

It's intoxicating. It's desire on a whole new level. It's a need. Alex glides her hands around Pipers hips moving their bodies rhythmically together. Piper leans up pulling Alex with her, removing her shirt, kissing along every spec of bare skin. Alex strips Piper of her shirt, expertly unlatching her bar and tossing it to the side. Alex is quick flipping Piper over on her back, taking control. She trails kisses along her neck, biting and sucking at her breast, swirling her tongue around Piper's navel. Piper rolls her hips winding her fingers through Alex's hair. Alex unbuttons her jeans. Feeling her breath there, where she has missed her touch so much Piper moans softly.

"Oh this is just fucking great!"

Startled, Piper jumps up sending Alex toppling over beside her. She grabs her shirt covering herself but the damage has been done.

Mel stands at the chapel entrance, hand on her hip. "Classy. Fucking in a chapel!"

Alex manages to get her top back on in record time. She jumps off the stage. "What the fuck do you want?"

Mel shakes her head raking her eyes heatedly over Piper before finally breaking the gaze to look back at Alex. "I could have your job for this, ya know?"

Alex laughs throwing her head back. "Yeah? I lose this job you lose that nice cushy commission of yours."

Piper scrambles around on stage attempting to replace her clothing.

"Jenji just got in from the airport, wants you both back at the hotel for a progress report." One final glare in Pipers direction Mel turns on her heel leaving the two alone.

Alex turns back to Piper who has her head buried in her palms sitting at the edge of the stage. When Alex lifts her chin Pipers face is still reddened with embarrassment.

"Chin up, Kid."

Piper smiles weakly but as usual Alex always has the answer. When she kisses Piper there is nothing rushed or sloppy about it. Alex breaks away too quick but when she leans back smiling back at Piper it's more than enough. It's a look that sends shivers through Piper. The way her emerald eyes turn a lighter shade of green tells Piper everything she needs to know.

_This is not over._

* * *

><p>"Oh, darling I'm so sorry." Lorna rushes up beside a half asleep Piper leaning against Alex's brownstone.<p>

"It's fine. I just got here myself."

Lorna smiles handing Piper two coffee cups to rummage through her purse. "I just had the craziest morning and lost track of time."

Piper holds up both coffees reading her name on one and Lorna's on the other. Lorna unlocks the door turning back just in time to catch Pipers quizzical look. "Oh yeah, Alex told me to grab coffee. She said you would need it."

Alex would be right. Since Jenji's return she had Piper and Alex booked solid with consultations. Production was behind and although she rarely over saw this part in her shows, she flew in to remind everyone she is a no nonsense kind of boss despite her warm personality. The only alone time Alex and Piper had was the ride home the previous evening but due to a meeting running late they hadn't left the set until after one in the morning. By the time both of them slid into the back of the town car they were equally exhausted.

"Right." Piper beams. "She's right. Thanks Lorna."

Taken back by the gesture Piper barely realizes she is back in Alex's brownstone until she lays eyes on the crooked photo. The once bare house is now furnished with sleek grey sofas and a deep mahogany table off the kitchen. Even with furniture the place is still cold and unwelcoming.

Piper wanders around noting the changes, saddened she had started a project she wasn't able to finish. That is until she reaches the kitchen to find the plant taking up the window sill in full bloom. Alex had taken care of it.

It's a plant, it's simple, but it means so much more.

Alex never truly left Piper.

* * *

><p>"That's too big, make them smaller."<p>

Alex sighs smashing the dough in her palms. "Remind me again why we didn't have this catered?"

"Because I said so."

"Okay…why are we baking cookies? As long as there is booze Nicky will be happy."

"These are her favorite. Lorna told me earlier and it's a nice touch."

"This party is costing me a small fortune, the least Lorna can do is bake the fucking cookies."

Piper stops rolling the dough turning to give Alex a look that she knows all too well. "Do you think I'm not exhausted? I got back in the city the same time as you and spent my entire day decorating and buying the food. The _least_ you could do is suck it up and help bake the fucking cookies." Piper turns biting back a smile. "Besides, Lorna had to get home or else Nicky would suspect something."

She doesn't see it coming. One second Pipers rolling the dough into a neat circle and the next she is being pelted with a handful of powdered sugar.

Alex is leaning against the counter laughing with one hand covering her mouth as Piper glares back at her in disbelief. The cloud of sugar surrounds Piper who is covered from head to toe, only her bright blue eyes shine through the mess.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She licks her lips, wiping her eyes.

Alex doesn't stop laughing until Piper grabs the whole bag of powdered sugar and starts towards her. Alex raises her hand backing away. "Pipes, lets be adult about this."

"You ruined my cookies."

Alex spins making her way down the hall swinging around the balcony. Piper catches her at the first step tackling her to the ground in front of the door as sugar flies everywhere. They both end up on the ground rolling around in a heated war for the now half empty bag.

"You're gonna waste all the sugar, then you'll have nothing for the fucking cookies." Alex tries reasoning but Piper continues not stopping until she has successfully pinned Alex to the ground.

"I'll just add it to the small fortune." She lifts the bag above Alex slowly tipping it with a defiant grin playing on her lips.

"Pipes." Alex raises her hands above head in surrender white powder streaked through her face and hair. "Let's talk about this…" Piper tilts the bag slightly letting very little spill out across Alex. "I give. I give. I'll do whatever you want…" The bag tilts a little more.

"Whatever I want?"

"Yes!"

"You have to clean this mess up tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

Piper bends down whispering against Alex's ear. "Tomorrow. Tonight I have other plans." Piper glides her tongue along the sweet powder kissing Alex softly. Then, without warning she leans up pouring the entire bag above a squirming Alex.

"_Piper!"_

Piper drops the empty bag and barrels past Alex up the stairs. By the time Alex has shaken off most of the powder, somewhat cleared her glasses and reaches the top of the stairs Piper is standing outside the bathroom slowly removing her top.

Alex halts, feet plastered at the door way. Piper bends slightly wiggling out of her jeans. Once she is down to just panties and a bra she winks at Alex and makes her way into the bathroom leaving an open invitation. Alex swallows hard when she hears the shower start she regains clarity making small steps towards the door.

Just as she is stripping the rest of her clothes outside the shower doors Alex presses her against the glass. Piper lets out a small sigh as Alex kisses down her neck.

"Alex."

The steam from the unattended shower envelopes them as Alex continues trailing kisses across her shoulders. Piper turns to face Alex peeling off her top grabbing her wrist pulling her towards the counter and hoping up.

"What's with you and counters, Kid?"

"Shut up and fuck me."

Piper spreads her legs just enough. Alex bites her lip taking her place, sliding inside of her. Piper moans into Alex's mouth as she moves inside her slowly before quickening her pace. With her free hand Alex tilts her neck back kissing and biting down her body. Piper shudders beneath her and when she feels her thighs clench as she falls apart under her touch Alex kneels between her legs just in time to taste Piper as she comes on the tip of her tongue.

"Fuck."

She doesn't stop. The taste of Piper is sweeter than every ounce of sugar covering her. Two fingers inside Alex finds a rhythm as her tongue runs circles along her clit. It's not long before Pipers muscles flex around her and she moans her name once more. Slowly she slides up Piper, removing her hand.

"Turn around."

It's a command that Piper follows easily. She slides off the counter turning around to watch Alex flash a lust filled grin. Alex presses her body against Piper pushing her forward. One hand bracing herself against the counter, the other pressed against the mirror she never takes her eyes off Alex. Alex brushes her hair to the side, her hand resuming its place inside her. It's hard and fast and everything Piper needs to send her over the edge. Her body trembles as she feels herself losing control but each time she looks away Alex forces her to look back in the mirror. She wants Piper to watch. She wants to see her face when she comes for her. When she reaches her peak it takes every muscle in her body to keep her eyes open as she watches Alex in the mirror. The look on Alex's face is intoxicating.

It's the look that says, _You are mine._

* * *

><p>"Guys these cookies are delicious!" Nicky's face is covered in crumbs, mouth half full.<p>

Alex and Piper share a crooked grin.

Simultaneous. "The fucking cookies."

_**Authors Note: **_I had every intention of wrapping this story up nice and neat but the ideas keep coming, sending me in an entirely different direction. I want to explore them a bit more through the production process. So, there could be one more chapter or maybe five, not sure just yet. Thanks so much for the continued support.


End file.
